The search for brother dear
by Anjelicious
Summary: Dean looks into mysterious disappearances at Stanford, only to realize that his brother, is one of the victims. AU. Limp Sam. Rated for cuss words.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Breaking the news

Sam came home from school and waited with a letter in hand. He didn't know what to think. He knew he should feel elated that he got a full ride to most prestigious of schools but the thought of breaking the news to his dad and Dean was making a bundle of his nerves. He was pondering on what to do when Dean walked with a big grin on his face which meant the hunt him and his dad had gone for was quite a success.

"Hey Dean! How was it?" Sam asked, more out of habit than actual curiosity.

"We killed the sucker obviously, Sam. You should have been there. We sure could have used another hand." Dean stated as he threw his and his dad's duffel bags on one of the beds.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean! I thought we already went through this. I don't-"

"I'm just saying." Dean shrugged.

Sam let out a sigh and went into the kitchen just as John walked into the rickety, mouldy motel that was their home of the month. John barely looked at Sam as he was still angry that Sam refused to come for the hunt last night.

Sam pushed away the guilt that was gnawing at his stomach and addressed his dad, questioningly.

"I finished the Latin exercises that you left me, dad. Got some extra practice on the crossbow too." Sam told his dad, all the while staring at the window behind John.

John grunted and broke 2 bottles of beer for Dean and himself. "Good job on shooting the sucker smack in the chest Dean."

"Well, it was asking for it. Did you see the girl's face? Man that was priceless." Dean said as he put his feet on the table, totally at ease in the presence of his dad unlike Sam.

Sam left the room leaving his dad and his brother to discuss their latest hunt, a werewolf in the vicinity of the woods a few miles from their motel. His dad's brush off at Sam's comment did hurt Sam but that was the way it was around the house now. Sam and John would argue, while Dean would pack their ammo for their hunt. Sam would refuse to go with them. John and Dean would leave for their hunt and come back around the time Sam returns from school, while Sam would not get a wink of sleep at night, because of the guilt and worry that this once the hunt will manage to get to John and Dean. Sam would tell John about his activities from the previous night and John would grunt and talk about the hunt to Dean, while Sam locked himself in his room until his Dad screamed at him to get dinner ready.

"All ends tonight." Sam decided. He took the letter from where he had shoved it and sat wearily on his bed, preparing for the battle that would come up in the room today.

Dinner consisted of 3 cans of spaghettios, 2 bottles of beer for Dean and John and Coke for himself. He wasn't even allowed to drink beer in front of his dad. After washing up, Sam found John and Dean watching the news, looking for their next hunt.

"Hey Dad! Could I talk to you alone for a second?" Sam asked, knowing the response quite well.

"Whatever needs to be said can be said in front of your brother. That's what families do Samuel. They stick together."

Dean gave him an apologetic look. When Dad spoke to them in that tone, there was no room for argument.

"There's this school that has offered to take me in with a full ride. I've already accepted." Sam waited with bated breath.

John's face was getting redder by the second. Dean's eyes dark with restrained anger. Finally Vesuvius erupted. John reached out with a mean right hook at Sam's jaw, this time with no protests from Dean.

"Dad, look Im sorry. I want to hunt, I really do but I want to do it with people who want to do it with me. I don't want hunting as a profession. Dad, you gotta understand. I can still hunt with you guys." Sam was begging now. He just had to make his dad understand that he cant be stuck in this life forever. He needed to hunt, yes, but the need for a steady life was greater.

"You're either in or out. You're either 100 with me and your brother or you go and you never come back. You never turn your back on what you chose." John hissed.

Sam looked at Dean his eyes pleading. Dean looked at him with dark eyes, his fists bunched. "I hate you, Sam."

"Im sorry Dad. If I cant make you understand, I don't know what else to do." Sam's eyes brim with tears, his voice breaking.

He left the room and he could hear crashes. He anticipated this would happen, but it just hurt to leave Dean in the thick of it. His bag was already packed on the bed. He grabbed and took one last glance at John and Dean. John was staring at the news with more intent on finding the next hunt and Dean was looking back at Sam. When Sam turned to leave, Dean called out his name and took him by the hand outside to the car.

"You understand, that if you walk out on me, you will never hear from me again?" Dean said, his voice hushed.

"Look, Dean. Im sorry alright. I really am but I just cant hunt like this anymore. See, when Im hunting, I need to know what Im doing. I just cant go blindly following orders just because our old man told us to. Alright? And I cant stand the hostility at home anymore. I mean, he barely talks to me. All because I had a few friends who wanted me to hang out with them on a Friday night. I love you ok? Don't forget that but I just cant go through with this anymore." Sam said, the tears now freely flowing down his cheeks.

"So, this is goodbye then" Dean said, not a hint of emotion on his voice, except for the murdering look in his eyes.

"No, of course not Dean. You know that. How do you expect me to hunt solo huh?" Sam gave Dean a watery smile.

"This is goodbye, Sam." Dean said with a finality. Sam stood there still with shock. Dean made a move towards to the front door and called from behind his shoulder. "And good luck hunting solo. Don't get killed out there. No one will watch your back.

Sam had take a walk towards the station that night without even telling his family just to what school he was headed to.

A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic attempt. I have no idea how this whole thing works. So I need your help ok? And, Im putting off writing the next chapter until I get some feedback from you. So please review, to find out what happens.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The separation

It had taken a week for Sam to get adjusted to this new life. He was pretty fast at learning new things. But about forgetting the past, that was an entirely different story. It had been almost a month since he got to Stanford, and he still couldn't forget Dean's face when he left. There were many times when Sam thought of turning back but each time John's voice echoed in his mind. "_You go and you never come back."_

Classes were in full swing and juggling them with Latin lessons along with the worry that his family were probably scattered dead in the back roads somewhere were taking its toll on him. Hunts were few but he had never done it solo. They were as good as taking up two full hunts at the same time, since his big brother, his protector, Dean was not there to watch his back.

Sitting on the cold, hard benches in one of his law classes, his eyes were drooping, when his eyes caught with the blonde girl beside him, her blue eyes filled with concern.

"Are you ok?" she asked in a very sweet voice, although hushed.

Sam sat up straight not wanting to sound and look bored. He showed off his dimples.  
"Im fine thanks."

Not convinced, the girl just nodded and turned her notes towards him. "Here, you can use these for now" she stated, showing off a dimple of her own.

"Thanks. Im Sam. Sam Winchester" Man, would Dean have been proud, of him saying his name in front of a pretty girl, without stuttering. He sighed, wistfully.

"Jessica Moore. Jess to you" she said, offering him her manicured hand.

Six months later, they were going out. Jess of course, didn't know that Sam disappeared off at nights to hunt things that she could not even dream of. He would never allow her to come to his apartment claiming that the lady who was letting him stay in the cold, damp basement didn't like noisy tenants who brought home girlfriends. Of course, the real reason was that he didn't want Jess to see all the various postings on the wall, the computer that had a police radio attached and all the weaponry and ammo under his bed. He would tell Jess that he worked on the weekends, that he had another job apart from cleaning cars at the local gas station that he did on weeknights.

During the day, in class, with his friends and with Jess he was just another cool guy who had a falling out with his family, but during night, he was not the innocent Sam Winchester that his brother and father knew. When he was hunting, at nights and the weekends, he was like a killing machine. He was better with latin and crossbow than his father would have ever hoped, and he was even better with a shotgun. He taught himself how to stitch up his own wounds and he made sure he did not get hit above his neck. That way he didn't have to explain anything to his friends. He had killed all kinds of things after coming to Palo Alto. But sometimes, when he had the time to think, he would imagine how his family were doing without him. Not that it would make a difference to them, but he still liked to think that it made a difference, atleast to Dean. He wished Dean would atleast call him. He had tried to call him so many times, but he guessed that whatever Dean said when he left, he really meant it because his number had changed.

Dean was coping well. Very well, in fact. In the beginning few weeks after Sam left, Dean would constantly mope around the house because Sammy, his baby brother, was out there unprotected by him and according to his dad, the yellow eyed sonofabitch was out there, his eyes set on getting Sam. These thoughts didn't linger when Dean realized that his innocent, baby brother had left him and his dad to fend for themselves, that he was selfish. It built up this hatred for him in his heart.

John would never talk about him, content in the feeling that it was just him and Dean now. Of course, it had always been him and Dean even when Sam was with them. Sam had never shown much of an interest in hunting with him. He would only hunt with Dean, the rare times that John had left a hunt to Dean, while he wandered around the country looking for the YED.

Soon Dean began to hunt on his own and he was proud, because it meant Dad trusted in him and had faith in him. Soon, almost all contact between Dean and John broke, because John wanted to keep Dean safe. He would send him coordinates whenever Dean would finish a hunt.

This had been going on for the past year and a half. Dean had just left Pupont Inn, although he thought Pukepoint Inn was a more apt name for it, and was driving the Impala down a narrow strip of concrete, one of the many back roads leading to New Jersey when Smoke on the water by Metallica alerted him of a new message on his phone.

"Must be coordinates" Dean thought reaching to phone that was on Sam's seat. He always thought of the front passenger seat as Sam's seat. He couldn't figure out why because he hated that kid. Shrugging off the thought, Dean pulled to a stop towards the side of the road and checked the coordinates before checking the map to see his next destination.

After checking where he was driving to next, he pulled his laptop and started to research what was going on there. He found on article about six missing persons in the last six months, each disappearing on the first of the month. They all had one thing in common. All six of them were around the premises of an abandoned lab building at the university at night on the first of the month and hadn't been heard from since. Searching through his Dad's notes he had sent in his email, he found that the thing at work here was a _gatochi_.

"Man…are you serious, this things are badass." Dean muttered to himself. He read on. His father's notes confirmed his suspicions. _Gatochis, _according to the Scottish legend, were like wendigos. Theyalways set up camp on an abandoned building near a public place and take people on the first of every month for a year, keeping their victims "preserved". They would not kill them, but the victims would wish they were. _Gatochis_ would cause physical torture to the victims and would slowly drain them of their blood by drinking it, when the wounds on the victim would bleed. The victims, more often than not, would bleed to death.

"God…please tell me they can be killed" Dean muttered to himself, his eyes wide at some of the details that his dad's notes had given.

The notes rewarded him with the answer: a silver bullet to the head, while they were feeding on the blood. Trouble is, they only feed once in two months.

Sighing, he rubbed his hand through his hair and closed the laptop. Starting the engine, he drove out to his next destination: Palo Alto, California.

A/N: OMG I never thought I would even get one review for my story, but I got eight. Thanks to my beta, wicked-she-devil and to all my wonderful reviewers:

Christy, Samantha-dean, fdfd, skag trendy, ephiny63, 1Pagan3 and blue peanut m and m. I hope I wont disappoinyt anybody.

PS: Gatochi, the name and everything about it was totally made up. SO, tell me what you think of this guys. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two days later, a grey, heavy, dusky sky greeted Dean, as he drove into Palo Alto. As soon as he entered the town, he was welcomed by a huge banner that let him know that this week was parent's week at Stanford University, which meant that all the motels would probably full.

He drove around for a full hour before he found a motel with a flickering vacancy board. Parking the car, he took out his bags and walked into the building. There was a little bell on the paper-filled table out front. He rang the bell and waited, looking around.

His eyes roamed over the faded pink, flowery wallpaper that was peeling. "Oh great!" He thought, grimacing. "If this is the condition of the rooms in this dump, I swear"

"Can I help you?" Dean turned around to see a redhead, with a huge smile. She was the kind of girl who Dean would flirt with, and that is exactly what he did.

"Sure you can." Dean grinned cockily. "What you doing tonight?"

A bundle of flesh came rushing towards the girl crying. "Have you met my daughter?" the girl said, raising an eyebrow.

"OOOOh!!! Thwarted" Dean winked at her.

The small kid who had rushed towards her was a blonde, weepy girl who Dean would have called adorable if he hadn't been checking the redhead out.

The lady tended to her daughter and turned back to Dean with a cocky grin to match Dean's. "So, how can I help you now?"

Dean, the grin never faltering, pulled out one of his fake credit cards and laid it on the table, face down. "One room please."

The redhead rolled her eyes and checked him in, giving him a rusty key and his card back.

He walked into the room, glad to see that the walls were not the pink floral wallpaper but instead a dull white with scratch marks all over it. A dirty brown carpet thankfully didn't kick up any dust. Dean put down his bags at the rickety table and went into the shower.

Letting the hot water, wash over him he couldn't but help think about Sam. He wondered that wherever Sam is, he might be having parent's day too and if he was, then right now he would be a mess trying to fend off questions about his parents from his friends. A strong urge overcame Dean to call his brother. Deciding to do just that, he stepped out of the shower and dried himself. Standing in a towel, he frantically searched for his phone.

Finally finding it, he dialled Sam's number, but then he remembered that Sam had left him and his pride stopped him from making the call.

"If he cared so much, he would have called." Dean thought. Then another thought entered his mind. "He couldn't have, you changed your number without telling him."

Ignoring it, he laid down on the bed, his eyes closed and his arm over his eyes. He didn't know why he was having these thoughts about Sam all of a sudden. He kept getting the feeling that something wasn't right but he didn't know what nor could he explain the feeling.

Dean drifted off to a very restless sleep, dreaming about Sam in trouble.

_Sam was standing at the kitchenette of the motel, bleeding like a stuck pig. Dean walked into the room and saw Sam._

"_Oh god Sam. What happened?" He tried to reach for Sam but something was not allowing him to take the steps towards his baby brother. _

"_Dean please help me. Don't abandon me." Sam croaked, spitting blood and slowly extending his arm towards Dean. He kept repeating these and slowly bleeding to death while Dean watched helplessly._

"SAMMY!!!!" Dean woke with a jolt and realized that it was a dream.

"Why do I keep getting these feelings?" Dean questioned his laptop. Sighing, he ran his hand over his hair and made a decision.

He was his brother's protector. He had to find him.

Frantically, he packed his bags and called Sam's cell phone. He waited for Sam's voice to answer. Dean smiled. What a surprise Sammy would get.

Dean was disappointed as an automated message told him that Sam's phone was unavailable.

"Well! I'll just have to find him then." He turned to his laptop and he found himself staring the notes of the _gatochi_ that his father had sent him.

The case. Dean slapped himself on the head for forgetting about it.

"Alright." He told himself "After I kill this sucker, I'm finding Sammy. Just hold on Sammy, big brother's gonna find you soon. Hope you like nice surprises"

A/N: Hey guys, so sorry for the delay. I know this a short chapter but my beta requested a chappie with Dean's feelings in it. I promise the next chapter will be more interesting. Also, if I made some mistakes, forgive me I couldn't get this edited as my beta was out of town. Please review and tell me what you think.

1Pagan3 – Yeah hopefully I got the point across that Dean doesn't hate Sam in this chapter, it's just his pride.

Park1818 – I didn't mean for them to be cold. But if they, Dean sure warms up fast :D

CMT1992 – I think I'm gonna make this AU.

Other thanks for supernaturalmary, sunkisst, ephiny63, Ghostwriter, skag trendy, bee, ILoveSupernatural and Colby's girl for your wonderful reviews for the 2nd chapter.

Love you guys.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, the same dull grey that had greeted him on the previous day greeted Dean now as he drove to the University of Stanford. The town was quite small that was usually expected for college towns but it was homely much to Dean's disgust. There were white picket fences, green lawns, basically the "hi hunny how was your day" type small Victorian houses. Being late evening, there were children playing various games in the middle of streets and Dean had to be careful while weaving the car in between hopscotch boards and jump rope games.

Although, when the car passed some of the more teenage hangouts, most of the leather jacketed "oh wow I'm so cool" guys with buzz haircuts and acnes breaking out turned to stare at the classic masterpiece that was new to the roads of the little town.

His stomach's grumbling seemed to drown out the guitar strings of Enter Sandman by Metallica. He spotted a quaint little diner "Grand Hotel Diner" and parked out front.

"Sure is grand." Dean muttered in disgust at the greasy walls and the dirty floors once he was seated at an equally greasy table by a chubby short brunette waitress who seemed to be at awe at the Adonis faced guy who just walked in.

He ordered some pancakes and some of his life giving coffee that he needed to have at least every 2 hours and settled back watching the lively hustle and bustle of the park outside.

"_I wanna go now! I wanna go now! I wanna go NOW!" the decibel level increasing with every word, Sammy was throwing his usual tantrums by stomping his feet and waving his chubby, baby fat filled arms around like he was swatting a bug._

"_NO Sam!!! Im not going to repeat it one more time. Now sit down and eat your sandwich." Dean had lost his final straw and did something he rarely did. After making sure, his 5 year old brother was back on the dining table, ignoring the quivering bottom lip and the tear-filled wide, innocent eyes Dean brought his attention back to the TV._

_Waiting barely a minute before putting his empty plate and the sink, dragging a stool and washing it, Sam tugged on the sleeve of the ACDC t shirt of Dean's. Dean turned expecting another tantrum and was prepared for a mouthing off._

"_Why did you call me Sam?" Dean's heart filled with guilt, he gave his brother a big brother hug and apologized to him. _

"_Sorry Sasquatch. I was angry that you didn't eat your sandwich." Dean couldn't explain to the kid that he just didn't want to bother taking Sam to the park because of the new show running on TV._

"_How bout you bundle up and we take you to the park? Dean said turning off the idiot box._

_There was an instant change on Sam's face. He ran on his pudgy legs and grabbed his coat, put on his socks and shoes and waited for Dean to tie the laces for him._

_Dean grabbed his keys, coat and soon they were headed to park. On the way, Sam stopped and looked up at his brother._

"_Don't call me Sam again. I don't like it when you're angry." Dean smiled and ruffled his hair. "I pinky swear, you'll always be my Sammy."_

Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, Dean drained his cold coffee and realized that he needed to make his way to the campus before it became too dark.

After about an hour's drive, as the sky darkened, Dean finally reached the main entrances of banner and streamer filled entrances of one of the drab buildings that consisted of the Stanford campus.

He parked the car at one of the visitor parking lots and walked to the University Center which consisted of several food places where Dean could feast his eyes on the long legged short skirted girls all lounging together who didn't take a moment before staring at his jean clad ass.

"Sweet!!!" Dean grinned when he saw the girls staring at him like kids stare at forbidden candy. "These will be easy talkers." And he sauntered over to them.

"Ladies!" Dean said to the group of girls and gave his best winning smile and sat across from them at a drab, coffee stained brown couch.

Giving them the usual story about being a detective who was looking into his cousin's disappearance, he soon fished out the deal from them.

Apparently, the press had not gotten the complete story, soon having gotten bored with this town's disappearances when the mayor of the next town was caught in a sex scandal. According to the red haired girl who Dean had dubbed leather lady because every inch of her was covered in leather, there were 8 disappearances on the beginning of every month near the abandoned shack behind the abandoned lab building, the first two never having made the papers because the kids were new and none of the family members had claimed them to be missing.

Just then, a blond pretty girl about the same age as leather lady joined the group with a bunch of papers in her hand. She didn't look twice at Dean and didn't even check him out to which Dean thought, something is probably troubling her as she also looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. She was received with warm hugs and "how you coping"s accompanied by sympathetic looks.

Leather lady gestured for the blonde to sit and pointed at Dean. "Hey Jess, there is someone we think you should meet.

Dean extended his hand towards Jess and gave his winning smile again. "Hi Im Edgar Wayne from LAPD."

Jess warily gave Dean her hand and narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Dean sat back and replied, "Im here in search of my cousin who went missing too."

Jess nodded her head. She turned to the girls and handed them the bunch of papers she was carrying. "Here you guys, these are the new batch. Go crazy."

Dean cocked his head to one side and asked her, "What are those far, bake sales?"

Leather lady looked at Jess hesitantly and turned to Dean. "One of our best friends, also went missing. He's been gone for about 7 months. He was the second one to disappear actually. His family didn't report him missing and we still don't know where he is so we keep putting up these missing posters of him, in the hopes that some one will see them and the word spreads."

"I see. When exactly did he go missing?" Dean made a show of taking notes into the small notepad that he removed from his pocket.

"We don't really know."

Pen poised to write, Dean looked up at leather lady. "He is your best friend and you don't when he went missing.

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

"Well! We have these posters to put up so…why don't you meet us at the same place tomorrow and we'll tell you the details." The girl to the right of Jess said, getting up and making a move to leave.

When the group of girls were almost to the door, Dean called out to them remembering that if he could get the name of their friend he could research tonight. "Hey what's your friends name?"

The girls were almost out the door when a brunette from the group called out over her shoulder to Dean. "His name is Sam. Sam Winchester."

A/N: I think this is my first cliffie ever in the story. HEHE I feel evil. Anyways, I hope y'll like it. Thanks to 1Pagan3, Colby's Girl, thunderincrimson, sammysgurl, CMT1992 and ephiny63 for those wonderful review for chapter 3. I hope this one brings in more reviews and also thanks to my beta without whom this story would have tons of mistakes. Please review and suggestions for upcoming chapters are appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Previously: _When the group of girls were almost to the door, Dean called out to them remembering that if he could get the name of their friend he could research tonight. "Hey what's your friends name?"_

_The girls were almost out the door when a brunette from the group called out over her shoulder to Dean. "His name is Sam. Sam Winchester."_

Dean reeled back from the shock. "Sam" he thought. All those feelings he was having were because he was so close to Sam. "No No No this must be some sort of mistake. It cant be him. It just can't. Sam's not even here." He slowly sat down and ran his hands through his hair.

These were the only thoughts that ran around in his head as he headed back to the motel. He was jolted by memories of the day Sam left and when he realized that the last thing he said to him was that he hated him, he felt sick. Stopping the car on the side of the poor excuse for a road, he retched violently into a scraggly, dying, brown bush.

Many of the parents who were driving packed cars to the university for parent's week stopped and gave him the pitying look. Convincing them that he was ok was harder than he thought. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he got shakily into the car and after gulping down a bottle of three day old water, he managed to catch his breath.

Reaching the motel, he sat down on his bed with despair. Before this, he knew exactly how to go about this case but now that his brother was involved, he was at a loss of what to do. After nearly an hour of just staring at the old coffee machine in the room he was jolted back to reality by the knocking on the door.

Rubbing his gritty eyes, he reached for the knife under his belt and twirled to allow the warm leather handle to rest on this palm. He cautiously opened the door and was met with the slate grey eyes of the little girl that he was introduced just that morning as the daughter of the lady at the front desk.

Relaxing his grip on the knife, he opened the door wider and sized up the girl. The girl, who looked like a cross between a cute teddy bear and a miniature cartoon faerie that he had seen in some comic books, looked up at him.

"Are you looking for some dinner? Mom wanted to know if she should make some extra spaghettios?"

Spaghettios. Those were Sammy's favourite.

_Small feet pattered on the worn dirty carpet and Dean felt a weight on his stomach. Opening his eyes and taking in the light of the Saturday morning, Dean looked down to his stomach to meet a fluff of shaggy brown hair and puppy dog eyes of his 6 year old brother. _

"_Dean, wake up!! Im hungry for breakfast." The pajama clad bundle cried burying his head into his brother's chest._

"_Alright, Im up!" Dean said as he rolled Sam onto his side and slid from underneath him. As he walked into the kitchen with Sam in tow, he asked Sam what he wanted for breakfast, already knowing the answer._

"_Dean!!! You're becoming old…you keep forgetting. I want spaghettios." Sam ran ahead and pulled his tiny self up to the plastic chair at the breakfast island of their apartment of the month. _

"_Aww kiddo. You are becoming old…you keep forgetting, spaghettios are for dinner. Lucky charms are for breakfast."_

"_But Dean, we had lucky charms yesterday" Sam said, whining, his puppy eyes turned up full throttle._

"_But Sam", Dean replied, in the same whiny voice as Sam did for his own amusement. "We had spaghettios for dinner yesterday"_

"_Well…we didn't have it for breakfast so it doesn't count." Sam replied matter of factly._

"_Alright!!! We have spaghettios for breakfast but no more spaghettios for a week." Dean replied, sick of having the canned food for almost a week because of the power that Sam's eyes held. Still, he could never say no to the kid._

_Sam's eyes widened at the thought of not having his favourite food for a week but the thought of having spaghettios for breakfast was overbearing and he agreed, knowing full well that if he used his puppy dog charm again, Dean wont be able to resist getting more of the cans when he did his usual weekend shopping._

"Excuse me!!! Do you want dinner?" The lilting voice of the little girl brought Dean back to reality.

"What?!! Oh! Yeah. Tell your mom if it is not too much trouble." Before Dean could finish the sentence the girl was off to the lobby yelling "Mom!!! The man wants dinner" over and over again.

Sitting back down on the bed, he studied the knife that was held in his hand. It was the knife that Sam had given him on his eighteenth birthday: a silver hilted nine inch steel blade with a leather covering.

Pushing the thoughts of Sam back reluctantly, he thought of what to do next. He decided to look for articles that he or his dad might have missed about Sam's disappearance. He thought back to what leather lady said and didn't expected to find any because she had mentioned that the first two disappearances never made the papers because no one had reported them missing and the guilt came rushing back up like the bile at his throat and he was rewarded with the term no searches on the screen of the laptop.

Deciding that this needed John's attention, he reached out to the cell phone on the nightstand and called. He was rewarded with the voice mail of his father. Throwing it back on the bed, he was rewarded with another knock on the door.

Figuring it was dinner call, he opened the door without the weapon and his met the red haired counter lady with a covered plate of spaghettios and her daughter clinging behind her.

Invited her in, Dean took the plate from her murmuring a small thanks and set the plate on the rickety tale which held his laptop. Turning back, he saw the redhead sitting on the bed with her daughter on her lap.

Looking at Dean's green eyes, she must have sensed that something was wrong because she quietly murmured to her daughter to play outside.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" she asked bringing, Dean, who had been following the girl obediently go out with his eyes, back to settle on her face.

"What?"

"Something's wrong isn't it? I know its none of my business but I just had to ask…you looked so forlorn."

"Yeah…something really is wrong but I don't really want to talk about it right now. You wouldn't believe half the things I would tell you anyway."

"Try me."

"Thanks, but maybe later."

"Well, you know where to find me if you feel like." She said backing off.

Dean smiled and murmured another more sincere thanks and watched her let herself out closing the door softly behind her.

Wanting to drown out his thoughts and at a loss of what to do now that getting help from his dad was out of the question, Dean turned up Fade to Black by Metallica on his phone as he stood underneath the scalding hot shower trying to wash away the guilt that wouldn't leave him once he realized that he was the one who had told his brother that he wont be watching his back anymore and had sent Sam to his grave.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for taking so long. I was caught up in midterms.

Also, I know Sammy doesn't really spaghettios but shhhh don't tell Kripke. Thanks a lot to my beta once again and **Colby's girl, sammysgurl, CMT1992 (**hihi…sorry but I like feeling evil…it keeps all the wonderful reviews coming :D), **supernaturalmary, mollieclarke, roxy071288, 1Pagan3, sUnKiSsT **(thanks for saying that the last chapter was the best…I personally loved writing it too.), **skag trendy **and **StrGazr04**. Hope I didn't miss anyone. Let me know what you think oif this chapter and as always ideas for the next chapter are always appreciated.

Hugs


	6. Chapter 6

Coming out of the shower, Dean settled down on the bed and tried to think of ways to find Sam. He called his Dad once again only to be disappointed with his father's rich baritone telling him that he could not make it to the phone.

Sighing he ran his hands nervously across his face and hair.

Making a split second decision, he packed his bag with some ammo and walked into the parking lot nodding at the redhead at the front desk, the girl who had approached him earlier.

Turning on the police radio, he started the car and headed toward Stanford once again even though he knew it was closing in on midnight.

All through the long drive there, his thoughts revolved around his baby brother. He was determined to find him at all costs and apologize to him, mostly make it up to him for being such a jerk all these years.

"God! 8 months is such a long time to be missing, especially when it's a gatochi. He could have been bled dry for all these months. He could have bled to death in the cold, dark place with no Dean to watch his back."

The thought of a dead brother almost choked him, but he swallowed the tears. "No" he told himself. "He cant get away from me that easy. Im not gonna let him. Hang on, Sammy. Big D is coming."

_Big D had always been the name that Sammy had called Dean ever since he was a chubby 8 month old. The kid had grown up fast and had started trying to speak at the age of 8 months. _

_Dean still remembered, the first day that Dean had returned from school to find his Dad in a different mood. For the past 2 months, since his mom died. There were only 2 moods that his dad went through. He would either be sullen, locking himself up in his room leaving Sam in the complete care of Dean, whom he would trust with the kid's life, or he would be the commanding soldier/father. _

_Opening the front door of the grubby, basement apartment that the "Cullens" had occupied this month, he found his dad playing with Sammy with a slight smile on his face. _

_At first, a four year old Dean thought he was dreaming at the thought that his dad was playing with Sammy and smiling nonetheless, that he had to pinch himself several times before determining that it was in fact real._

_Never been able to wait to come home from school, Dean, as usual, dropped his bag and rushed to pick his brother up, who as soon as seeing Dean walk from the door, would squeal in delight, lifting his hands up. This day was no different._

_He crouched beside the rug that Sam was placed on and picked him up. He then noticed that his dad was still sitting in the same place beside the rug that Dean had to know if something was wrong with Sammy._

_Heart clamouring, he touched his Dad on the shoulder, which seemed to shake him out of his reverie. "Dad…what's wrong?" Dean asked in his squeaky, adorable, 4 year old voice._

_John looked up smiling at Dean, who had Sam awkwardly perched on his hip while Sam was happily chewing on the collar of Dean's t-shirt. That's when Sam did it. He smacked Dean softly on his cheek with his podgy finger, and squealed in the boy's ear. "Dee!"_

_Dean looked in amazement at Sam, who was giving him an adorable smile, dimples and all, still holding Dean's t-shirt between his gums._

_John looked at Dean, his face breaking out into an even bigger smile._

_A year later, Dean while holding a bulkier Sam on his lap was watching a cartoon movie, Creed and Cream, two brothers made out cookie dough and all of a sudden, Sam turned towards him and said, "Dee…you cweed."_

_Dean smiled, "yeah Sammy, Im creed and you are cream. You're my little brother and just like creed, Im the big brother" and he placed a kiss on the kid's mop of curly brown hair._

_Sam, content with that, turned around look up at Dean with huge, brown eyes and declared. "Big D" and buried his face in his brother's chest._

Since then, the name had stuck, even the numerous texts that Sam had sent from college, that Dean had ignored, always said "Be careful, Big D"

Dwelling on this, he almost didn't notice the big roadblock that was put up, along the side of the road, that had crime tape surrounding it.

Seeing an unmarked police car, he donned his blazer jacket, took a fake id for New York Times, he got out of the car.

"Hey there, what's going on here?" Dean asked, his tone taking on an edge of professionalism.

An old, wrinkly guy, in a sheriff uniform, walked up to him and after giving Dean the once over, he asked "Who wants to know?"

Dean quickly flashed his ID and took out a paper pad and pen from the pocket of his blazer.

"Jeff Kendall from New York Times" Dean stated, giving the sheriff, named Brad Atkins, a cocky smile, easily masking the turmoil he was undergoing with his missing brother just minutes ago.

"What do you wanna know?" Atkins asked chewing on his nicotine gum, that Dean could smell along with the heavy stench of garlic coming from the guy.

Dean stepped back and nodding towards the crime scene asked, "What's going on here?"

"Another car found by the woods with no one inside apart from the bloodstains staining the front seat."

"Another? You've had these before?" Dean asked, genuinely puzzled.

"I thought you were a journalist. Shouldn't you know about these then, the hawk that you are?"

Dean, feeling awkward now, mumbled. "Im new…taking over from another guy. So you've had these before huh?

Atkins, feeling more at ease with Dean, looked back at the crime scene. "Well, all those disappearances before, you know which ones Im talking about?" Receiving a nod from Dean, he continued. "All the victims' cars were found after a few days of the disappearances near these woods."

"Wait a minute…I thought they all disappeared near the old lab building up at the university?"

"Where'd you hear that…the local press?" Receiving another nod from Dean, Atkins scoffed. "Yeah, the press would print anything for a bit more publicity for the campus. No. All of the victims were campers in the woods, when they disappeared except for the second guy, who was from the FBI, who was investigating the case."

"Wait…What did the FBI guy look like?" Dean asked his pen poised, face calm, heart hammering inside his ribs.

"Well, truth be told, he looked too young to be FBI. He was about 6'4, gangly looking kid, with a face of a 13 year old. Shaggy brown hair, huge brown eyes. Truthfully, he looked like he hadn't slept in days, was pale and sick with a bandage around his head. His name was uh…Dean Samson."

Dean knew that that had to be Sam. Only he would use names like Dean Samson. 'Always keeping Big D close.' Dean thanked the sheriff and walked back to the car, and turned back to the motel because obviously going to the university now was futile. But the shock of the news wouldn't let Dean pull away from the scene. 'What was Sam doing posing as an FBI and wandering into the woods. Is he hunting? Oh..god. Mr. Nicotine, had told him that he was already sick and hurt. What is he doing jumping into this by himself. Sam was supposed to hate hunting.'

Deciding, to check out Sam's apartment the next day, Dean drove back to the motel and attempted to sleep. That also turned out be futile, since his dreams were filled with a bloody Sam dying in his arms.

A/N: So sorry for the delay guys, I blame Innocuous, I got so caught up in her stories. You guys should check it out. 

I have never been to California, so I have no idea whether it has any woods, but bear with me on that. Thanks to all my readers and anonymous reviewers. Special thanks to **CMT1992 **(Yes…he will find out about Sam…all in due time), **skag trendy, RedDragen **(Yeah…John should really take Dean's calls this time huh?), **1Pagan3 (**lol the guilt is definitely going to catch up to him though and **mel087**.

What do you guys think of the flashbacks? Should I keep them in for the next chapters? Let me know, and I expect lots of reviews guys

Hugs.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, a gritty eyed and pale Dean Winchester lay on his bed, wanting to just sleep the day away. Then thoughts of Sam bombarded his mind and he knew he couldn't afford to sleep the day away. Sam needed his Big D. What the sheriff said last night came haunting back to him. Sam was hurt.

Sam could never deal with pain the way John and Dean were able to until, which is, he started high school. In high school, he would get beaten up by all the other kids, but would painstakingly and expertly hide it from his dad because his dad would keep coming at him for being weak. As a kid, he would not hide the pain of even a paper cut and he always needed his Big D to fix it for him.

_A chubby 5 year old Sam was sitting on the front steps and dribbling a basketball waiting for his brother to finish up cleaning up the kitchen so they could go to the park. Hearing footsteps, he looked up to see a smiling John walking up the porch. He squealed to let Dean know that Daddy's home and he ran smack dab into John's legs, the ball ignored. John picked up his son, kissed him on the cheek and went inside the house, where Dean who thought that something was wrong with Sam was stepping out of the kitchen, panic stricken._

"_Dad!!!! You're early" Dean said, amazed to see his dad smiling and playing with Sam._

"_Yeah kiddo, I figured you bo__ys could use some daddy time. What do you say Sammy?" he asked the bundle in his hand._

_Sam looked up at his dad as did Dean and with seriousness they replied as one. "It's Sam"_

_Laughing, John agreed and set Sam down._

"_So, boys…what are you up to?" _

"_Oh! I was just gonna take Sam down to the park, dad"_

_Eyes glinting in amusement, John smiled. "The park it is"_

_This time Dean couldn't stop the cry of happiness that escaped his lips along with Sam's high pitched squeal of delight._

_The spent several hours at the park that day playing basketball with Sam riding on John's shoulder._

_Finally, both Dean and John were exhausted, but Sam insisted on staying in the park until they had to go out for pizza. So while Sam was playing on the jungle gym and building a sand castle at the same time, John and Dean were just content on watching Sam from one of the benches._

_Soon, they started talking of the most random things and Dean let down his guard around Sam getting caught up in the rare father-son conversation. He saw John let his guard down, and he thought it was ok because Dad could never do something wrong. _

_Suddenly, they heard a shriek of pain coming from Sam and fearing the worst, rushed up to met him. Crouching down beside the teary eyed boy, Dean tried to calm him down by rubbing his back while John looked for any sign of an injury. _

_Finding none, he asked the now sniffling Sam. "Hey kiddo, whets wrong?"_

_Still not speaking, Sam lifted his right index finger for John to look, and buried his face in Dean's chest, his other hand tugging at Dean's collar._

_John looked at the finger, and for a second he and Dean peered at the finger to see what was wrong. Then, Dean spotted it. It was a scratch that wasn't even bleeding._

_Dean was whispering in his brother's ears that it's ok when he felt John getting up. Dean caught John signalling at him for food and he nodded. Whispering again in Sam's ears, he managed to tell him that since Dean and Dad together touched his finger and healed it, the pain would go soon. Sam, who followed his brother religiously, accepted that answer and stopped sniffling. John bent down to pick up Sam, but Sam wouldn't let go of Dean. Signalling to his dad, he picked Sam up while the walked to the pizza place trying to bring Sam's spirits up. They didn't have to wait long, for Sam, still red faced and eyes puffy, to let out a warm, dimpled smile._

Dean shook away his thoughts and got out of the shower. He remembered that he had to go meet those girls tonight and he had time to kill. He thought of checking Sam's apartment in the college campus so he turned up his laptop and went into the college directory. He was disappointed to see that Sam apparently didn't live on the campus. Shutting the laptop in frustration, he knew that he couldn't do this on his own. This wasn't like any other job. His thoughts and decisions were clouded.

He knew he had to call somebody so he tried his dad's number again. He was disappointed once again but not surprised. Deciding, that he needed breakfast, he walked down to the nearest diner and ordered a full breakfast. As soon as the plate was set beside him, he realized that he couldn't stomach the thought that he had to have breakfast when his Sammy was captured somewhere.

Flipping open his phone, he called the next best thing since Dad.

Being still 7 in the morning, and with a tiring hunt last night, Bobby was relishing the sleep until he heard his phone ring. Growling, he got up and saw the caller. Seeing the name, his thoughts of yelling at the caller immediately changed to one of concern. Dean never called him unless his dad or he was dying. Fearing the worst, he picked up the phone.

"Dean?"

"Hey Bobby"

Bobby was really concerned now because Dean sounded defeated.

"Dean. What's wrong?"

"What I can only call you when there's something or what?"

"No Dean…I meant, you never call and you don't sound too good."

"Bobby…um…Im in Palo Alto"

Not understanding the relevance of it, Bobby deadpanned. "Ok"

"Bobby what do you know about gatochis?"

"Dean…they are extinct"

Stomach sinking, Dean's voice raised. "What do you mean extinct? Dad sent me here to Palo Alto to hunt some gatochis."

"Your dad made a mistake Dean. This about it, gatochis hide out in caves and old buildings."

"Well…yeah. I spoke to the sheriff here and he said that the press fabricated the kids disappearing near the old abandoned building. They were actually disappearing near the woods and only their cars could be found.

"Yeah…I spoke to your dad. Turns out he made a mistake in giving you the information because he didn't know gatochis were extinct and he made the connection with kids disappearing near the buildings.

"You spoke to dad. I've been calling him for the past 2 days, almost every hour and he doesn't even have the decency to pick up a phone call from his son. GOD!"

"Dean why have you been calling your father anyway."

"Bob, have you had any contact with Sam at all after…you know."

"No. Why?"

"Sam was accepted in Stanford Bobby. Palo Alto"

"Oh…wow. Did you meet him?"

Sighing, Dean ran his hand through his hair. "Bobby, Sam was the second to disappear"

"Oh god!!! What was Sam doing in the woods anyway."

"Well, according to the sheriff, he had FBI clearance to scope out the area."

"Oh Damn it Sam. He was hunting? By himself? What was he thinking?"

"Bobby, could…could you…I mean…if you aren't busy or anything?"

"Where do I meet you, Im only an hour away."

"Thanks man. Luxury Motel, Main Street."

"Wait there. Don't do anything stupid until I get there."

Bobby hung up and covered his face in his hands. He couldn't believe that Sammy was even old enough to go to college, let alone hunt on his own. He always thought of Sam as a 5 year old with big eyes, chubby, dimpled cheeks and a warm smile.

"God! Dean must be devastated." Bobby quickly went about packing things.

Dean slowly and painstakingly finishes his breakfast and walked back to the motel. Bobby will be here soon and things won't be so bad. So he sat on his bed and waited.

A/n: I know it's been so long since I updated and Im not gonna make excuses, so sorry. Cookies to all the wonderful readers and reviewers. **ILoveSupernatural (**Yeah, I finally managed to reach Childhood's End. Waiting for her to update.), **friendly, Anonymous Shadow **(He's getting close now. Don't worry), **RosieJ, skag trendy, RhianaStar (**As soon as Sam is found, Ill add some from his pov just for you :D), **C.Isabel** (I was thinking of killing him, but Dean would become too miserable), **supernaturalmary **(Well…you wont have to wait that long. I promise for the next you wont have to wait so long lol), **RedDragen (**Well…yeah I hope John comes around. hmmm), **CMT1992, 1Pagan3.**

Please review

hugs


	8. Chapter 8

Dean sat on his motel bed twiddling his thumbs for seemed like hours until he heard the door knock. Opening it, he caught sight of a bedraggled Bobby with a duffel bag and with a quick "thanks for coming" he pulled him in.

Bobby got a good look at Dean while he was bending down the cooler getting him a beer. He had a pasty look on his face and dark rings around his eyes in stark contrast, making him look like a raccoon and he wasn't surprised either. As long as he knew, Dean and Sam were attached at the hip, or at least Sam was attached to Dean's hip and Dean made sure it stayed that way. Dean had always put Sam ahead of him and that Bobby had been special enough to witness it first hand. 

_Bobby could hear Satan barking his head off and so he went out the kitchen door to shut him up when he laid his eyes on the black beauty parked at the front gates. A tall guy walked up to him and Bobby, weary of anything strange in his household kept his hand at the small of his back where a .45 was jammed at his waist. _

"_You Bobby Singer?" the gruff voiced stranger asked him with eyes filled with pain and sorrow._

"_Who wants to know?" Just something about this man, made Bobby want to believe that he wasn't evil. _

_The "Ellen Harvelle sent me here" spewing out the stranger's mouth confirmed to Bobby that this guy was no foe. But just to make sure he told him to wait, called Ellen and confirmed it and got a bottle of holy water_

_Giving the bottle to the guy, he watched as the guy looked at him as if ridiculing him before downing a gulp. _

"_The name's John Winchester. If you were in touch with Ellen for the past month, you have probably heard my story._

"_Oh Yes! Ellen told me you would be seeking me out. Come on in."_

_John's eyes strayed to the car where Bobby could make it the back of a head and the top of a baby seat._

"_Yours?"_

_Nodding, John went to get them while Bobby opened up the door. Setting John's bag on the couch, he went about getting some beer for John. When he turned he was met with the saddest looking eyes of a four year old boy who had one hand tightly wrapped in John's big one and one wrapping the cutest baby that Bobby had ever laid eyes on._

"_You guys look like you have been starving. Come sit at the table and eat." Bobby said without a preamble. As soon as Dean and John's stomachs were filled with warm, chicken noodle soup, Sam, as John had introduced them earlier, started to wail. Dean immediately started fussing and looked at John. _

"_The boy's hungry. Ill heat up some milk. Dean why don't you take him into the living room. The coffee table's been moved and a rug is on the floor. You can put him there and come back here." _

_He was hit by a vehement stare and a stony yet determined voice replying "Im not leaving my Sammy alone." Bobby didn't miss the "my Sammy"._

_Bobby knew he couldn't argue any further and so he left Dean to his devices of handling Sammy who was making the kid lie down on the dining table and cooed at him. Sammy was instantly pacified and even then Bobby knew that Dean would be the victim of big time hero worship when his brother becomes a little bit older. _

It was no wonder that now, Dean was as miserable as he could get. God knows, what will happen if Sam was not found. 

Dean handed him a clear bottle and Bobby looked at him with a glare. Dean merely shrugged and said, "You taught me to be careful, now Im being careful." Rolling his eyes, Bobby gulped down the holy water before setting the bottle back on the rickety table that looked like it would keel over any time. Satisfied, Dean dug back again into the cooler and handed him a beer.

"So what do you know so far?" Bobby asked Dean, diverting the younger boy's attention from the picture of Sam's high school graduation that had started to move across his open laptop. 

"Uhh! Not a lot. Dad sent me here giving me some information about gatochis. So I came out here and met with some girls down at the university, who were Sam's friends. They said he's been gone for about seven months but they didn't have the time to talk so I have to go meet them this evening at the campus. They said they'll give me the details. I started to look around for an address but his tracks are well hidden, electronically. Last night stopped at another roadblock where a car was found. That's when the sheriff said Sam had gone into the woods about a few days before he went missing, officially."

Bobby nodded. "Well, we have about three hours to kill before you need to go meet those girls. What do you suggest?" 

"Well, Im thinking, if Sam had been hunting long enough, he would have made a lot of stops at the library, you know for research and stuff."

"Why don't we start with the library then?"

A half hour later, they were standing at a huge grey building complete with Gargoyles claiming to be the Palo Alto public library. As typical as libraries are, this one was no different. The two men went inside to find a desk manned by a middle aged lady with pepper and salt curls and big-framed black glasses hanging on her neck by a thin silver chain. As soon as she noticed the men walk in, she smiled and greeted them warmly. Flicking their fake FBI badges at her, Dean asked her, "We're on the case of all the missing people. You know anything about that?"

The woman's eyes raked over Dean's body enough to make Dean and even Bobby to be uncomfortable. "FBI huh? You look quite young to be FBI dontcha think?

Bobby pushed Dean aside, "Yes ma'am, he's just learning the ropes. Do you mind if we take a few minutes to talk about what you know." The woman looked around to see if there was anybody who needed her assistance before she nodded at Bobby, sidestepped the counter and led them to a closed seminar room.

"Well, this sure is the first time the cops have come hunting at the library for information." The woman looked intrigued of being given special attention from them.

"Well, we are actually looking for a specific guy. He's about 6'4, shaggy hair, brown eyes. Ring any bells?" Dean was careful not to mention his name and possibly blow Sam's cover if he was using an alias. Turned out, it wasn't necessary at all.

"Oh you must be talking about Sam Winchester then." 

Bobby let out a small smile. "That's him. What can you tell us about him?"

Panic crossed the woman's eyes. "He aint in trouble with the law now, is he?" 

"No ma'am, we were actually friends and we heard that he was one of the persons who disappeared and we wanted to look for him."

"Well! It's a relief that finally someone is looking for the boy. His family hasn't even bothered from what I hear from the Moore girl. Although, the boy always hated it when someone as much as mentioned bad and family in one sentence. He was always boasting about his family."

Dean swallowed the lump that had formed at his throat. Bobby caught that and decided it was best to just let Dean be silent and "recuperate" from that shock, while he questioned the lady.

"He come here often?"

"Oh boy! Did he come here often! That boy would have killed himself buried under those books if it hadn't been for his girlfriend." That made Dean look up. Girlfriend? He couldn't stop the grin that formed. "Oh Boy! Sammy had finally picked up enough courage to ask out a girl. "He was always here researching for something or another. Kept saying they were for his class but no one in his right mind would be researching the kinds of things he was for a law class. Demons and vampires. Must have been curiosity I guess."

So Sam had been hunting. Boy, Dean wished he knew. The last words he had said to his brother came back then to punch him in the gut. Sam had been hunting without any back up because Dean refused to give him any. The guilt tore him up inside.

"What else did you know about him?" Bobby resumed the questioning, while Dean pretended to take notes.

"Well, that about it. I know he hated Halloween with a passion. He used to take one look at the Halloween decorations and be ready to bolt from here." Dean had to laugh at that. It was a known fact that all hunters looked towards Halloween grimly. "But I didn't know nething much."

"You must have an address right? If he had a card or something?" 

"Well…he said he didn't have a proper address the first time he came here. So he just gave us Jessica's address."

"And Jessica is…"

"Why, his girlfriend of course. Of course he wasn't dating her then. They were the best of friends you know. She was the one who brought him out of his shell in the beginning. Six months later, they were going out. Boy was such a romantic! You shoud have seen his valentine's day plans."

"Well! Im sure they were wonderful. Thank you for your time man." Bobby effectively cut her off. 

Thanking her once again at the counter, both of them exited the library. Bobby took one look at Dean's tense face and forced him to drive to the nearby dinner to get some food in them before they went driving down to meet Sam's friends. 

A/N: Im so sorry for the long wait guys. But lookie..I didn't end with a cliffie this time and the chappie is slightly longer. Hehe. Many many thanks to my readers. Ive had lots of people adding the story to their favourite stories and you have no idea how happy that makes me. Although reviews are more helpful…so please please please review and tell me what yo think. Good or bad? Here's a spl thanks to all my reviewers:

**friendly** (I know john can be such a jerk sometimes, but dun worry he'll come around :D), **mollieclarke, sentarla, SamandDeanWinchester, RedDragen, Anonymous Shadow, skag trendy, ILoveSupernatural, SilverStorm06 and cutie088**

Love to all


	9. Chapter 9

Finally dusk arrived, indicating to the two coffee0hyoed men that the time has come to get some clues on Sam's disappearance/

Finally dusk arrived, indicating to the two coffee-hyped men that the time has come to get some clues on Sam's disappearance. The girls were exactly where they said they'll be and spotting him, immediately waved him over. The blonde girl, who had come the last time with flyers, who Dean knew now to be Jessica, Sam's girlfriend, was there with them and was looking at Dean with a cool, calculating look.

After getting some more coffee for them, Bobby and Dean took a seat on the same raggedy old couch across from the group of girls.

"So…you girls wanna tell us what the deal was with your friend?" Dean asked, his voice bearing the same cockiness that it bore the previous day, but his heart thumping so loud, he was sure the Subway guy about 3 feet away could hear it.

"Who's your friend?" Leather lady, being the official spokesperson for the group, asked him eyeing Bobby with hesitation.

"This is my …boss. He just came around to help me, cos he loves me so much." Dean said, grinning.

Bobby rolled his eyes at Dean's response but he couldn't help but admire the kid. "_John taught him well." _He remarked to himself at the blasé act Dean was putting in front of the girls.

"Ok. Well, what do you wanna know?" Leather lady asked once again after she finally introduced herself as Marla.

"Well…you guys said, you didn't know how long he had been missing? How come?"

"Well. Sam was very secretive. He used to go out in the weekends by himself. He told us, that he had a weekend job but he never would tell us where. Every time, we forced him to tell us, he used to change the topic….anything to avoid the topic from coming up again. We got really suspicious and even tried following him once and we got caught just two minutes later." Marla said, her words rushing as she became more excited.

_That's my boy. _Dean grinned to himself. He never did like people stalking him, even if it was Dean.

"_I don't like you going to the mall by yourself Sam." A 14 year old Dean called from the couch, his swollen left ankle propped up on the couch. _

_The scrawny 10 year old looked up from the steps where he was tying his shoelace and smiled a small smile at his invalid brother. "Look Dean, I'll be fine. We need food for tonight and you are not to get on your feet." Before Dean could interrupt, Sam rushed. "…I know you aren't an invalid but it would make me feel so much better if you did stay off your feet. Please." Sam pouted, knowing Dean won't be able to resist his Bambi eyes. _

_Dean huffed. "Fine! But if you aren't back in exactly two minutes, Im calling the cops." Dean threatened, not at all liking Sam's new found ability to make everyone say yes to him but that damned look._

"_Dean! 2 minutes! That's impossible. I give you full permission to call the cops, if Im not back in 30 minutes!" With a bye Dean, Sam rushed out the door, before Dean made him say any more promises. _

_10 minutes later, Dean decided that enough was enough. He wasn't gonna sit there waiting for his brother to get into trouble and he slowly made his way out the door, from where he could see his brother, far away turning on the bend and slowly hobbled behind him. _

_As soon as Sam entered the mall, he turned around on Dean and snarled. "I thought I told you not to get on your feet."_

_Not expecting this, Dean would have reeled on the parking lot, if Sam hadn't caught him by the arm. _

"_Wh…? Ho..?" Stuttering for a full minute, Dean finally managed to ask. "How long have you known I was behind you?"_

_Sam rolled his eyes and let Dean hang on to his arm as they slowly made their way inside the mall. "When you came out of the door." He muttered._

Dean could remember how awed by his brother he had been then and was jolted back to Marla's ramblings with a subtle tap on his foot by Bobby.

"…he freaked out when he saw us and made us promise that we would never do that again and we never did." Marla finished, in what Dean suspected to be one breath.

"So you guys, knew nothing about him?" Bobby asked, incredulously.

Shaking their heads, the girls looked at each other uncomfortably.

"And…it never bothered you?" Dean asked.

A blond girl, beside Jessica, piped up. "He was…is a good kid. We learned to trust him. Plus…he never missed school, he was really smart. Got a full ride here and everything. But when we asked him something personal, he closed up and he wasn't much fun then, so we never pushed him."

Dean rounded to Jessica, who was making him really uncomfortable, with that calculating stare. "What about you? You his girlfriend right? You should know something." Bobby asked for him.

She shrugged and said, "I only know that it was better to keep him talking to us, than shutting him up completely with all those questions about his private life. I know he is a good person. I've seen firsthand that he would never let anything or anyone hurt me. So I never pushed either. I used to bug him about his apartment but he said that the old lady who gave him her basement never allowed anyone else to come in. So, after a while, I dunno, I guess I just stopped intruding."

"Wait…his apartment…do you know where it is?" Dean asked. _Finally someplace to start._

"No…none of us knows." Dean's heart dropped again.

"Is that all? We gotta get going now." Marla asked, seemingly sad to leave Dean's company.

Bobby nodded and thanked them while they all got up.

Heading toward the door, Jessica called out to the other girls, "You guys go ahead…I wanna grab something from the store."

The others nodded and left, and Jessica turned back to Dean and Bobby who were in close conversation.

Bobby was the first to notice her walking towards them, and after letting Dean know, both of them got up and met her half way.

"You're Dean Winchester right? Sam's brother?" she asked coolly, her eyes darting in nervousness. Dean was taken aback.

"Yeah…how'd you know?" Dean asked.

Ignoring him, she turned to Bobby. "You must be either John Winchester or Bobby Singer and from what Ive heard from Sam, you must be the latter." Bobby nodded dumbly.

"Sam told me bout you guys."

"What else did he tell you?" Dean asked, daring to hope.

She dug into her jeans pocket and pulled out a paper and pen. "I know where Sam's apartment is…but the old lady won't let me in. Im hoping you will have better luck. I've written his address down here. Sam didn't want the rest of us to know where he lived. Please find him." Her tough exterior seemed to crumble at the last words, as her breath hitched.

She turned the paper, and wrote her number on it and handed it to Dean. "Call me, if there's any progress. I don't know exactly what you guys are, but Sam told me how stubborn you are, and I know that there is no use in me persuading you to let me join you in your search. But the least you could do is give me some updates." With that, she stalked off.

Dean turned to Bobby, "Well…I guess we're going to 10 Cherry Tree Lane then."

A/N: Hey guys,

So sorry if this wasn't the way you expected it to be but I wrote this chapter when I was literally falling asleep on the keyboard last night. So, don't egg me hides

Spl note to 1Pagan3: You said why Sam would still have his apartment. You'll find the answer in the next chap.

Once again thanks to Anonymous Shadow, romi.luz.jared, friendly, RedDragen, skag trendy, SamandDeanWinchester, Dark Days and cutie088. Although Inm happy that Im still getting your reviews, Im really sad that the number of reviews Im getting per chapter seems to be decreasing as everyone just adds my story to alerts.

Please please please…review guys…It will make the story writing go smoother for me. Thanks


	10. Chapter 10

10 Cherry Tree Lane was just like every other house on the row, peeling yellow paint on the exterior, with the standard white picket fence

**So sorry about the delay people!! Got caught up in exams.**

**1Pagan3: Wel…you've met the old lady…and hopefully this explains things a bit.**

**SamandDeanWinchester: Lol…Who knows why John hasn't shpown up yet?? He should really hurry!**

**Rachel Carter Mackenzie: Don't worry…just a few more chapters until his POV**

**Colby's Girl: Hope you enjoy this chapter too**

**Skag trendy: Thanks so much for the comments about the declining reviews. It really helped**

**RedDragen: Lol…thanks for tossing eggs at me. Hope this chapter satisfies you!**

**SUPERNATANGEL67: Yeah he really does!**

**romi.luvz.jared: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter too**

**roxy071288: No No don't die of suspense yet! Theres still more suspense coming!**

**ILoveSupernatural: Well…Let's hope John joins them soon**

**funkyhigh: Haha!! Well you'll see what the basement looks like in the next chapter ******

**cutie088: Well…read on. Many more surprises to come!**

**Samastar: Special apology to you for updating this late. But I promise the next chapters will come out much quicker.**

**Well guys!! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!!**

10 Cherry Tree Lane was just like every other house on the row, peeling yellow paint on the exterior, with the standard white picket fence and a few feet away if you looked hard, you could just make out the mesh swing door of the kitchen that was left open just a bit. Dean could see why Sam would have picked it. It was the type of thing that Sam had left them for. Anger came surging up but so did an ominous feeling that Sam was going to die soon if he isn't already, his gut told him. Before Bobby could see the tears threatening to fall out his eyes, he roughly wiped it away and started to rummage through the glove compartment of the Impala.

"So…who are we now? I got FBI, New York Times…Im sure I got CDC here somewhere but I don't think we should take that….Let's see…"

Bobby clamped his hand on Dean's shoulder startling him. "You know we'll find him right?" Bobby asked gently

Dean's confident mask crumpled and surprisingly he let Bobby in. "What if we don't Bobby? What am I going to tell Dad? I was supposed to protect him. I had promised Sam that even before this whole mess started. But I can't do it now. God, I turned him away by telling him I hate him." His breath hitched as his eyes teared up. "What kind of brother does that Bobby?" Dean asked the older man, who had wet eyes himself. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Well son, the only thing you can do now is hope to god that stubborn bastard is still alive so you can do everything in your hands to find him and set things right with him. Now come on, let's see what this old lady knows."

Dean gave him a watery smile and all of a sudden Bobby was engulfed in a huge bear hug from Dean who, after a second pushed himself away, his face as red as a tomato. "Damn it Bobby…this is exactly why I don't do chick flick moments."

Bobby was relieved to have the old Dean back again. With a roll of his eyes, he followed Dean up to the rickety front steps of the house.

Knocking on the mesh door, Bobby and Dean waited impatiently when they were rewarded instead with a "who is it?" coming from a raspy woman's voice.

"FBI…we need to ask you a few questions?" They replied holding their badges ready because there didn't seem to be one person in the country who believed them to be FBI unless they showed them the fake badges.

A 60 something lady with wispy grey hair, watery blue eyes reminding Dean of the evil stepmother in one of Disney cartoon Sam had insisted watching when he was a kid, opened the door hesitantly a frown on her hawk like features. "Show me some ID"

Dean and Bobby quickly flashed the badges at the lady who looked like they didn't believe them. _Well…couldn't blame her._

Pocketing the badge, Bobby started talking. "This is Agent Sheppard and I am Agent Robbins. We are looking for Sam Winchester. You know him? He used to live here right?" Bobby's question trailed as he saw the woman eyeing Dean with a look akin to something people save for looking at a long lost son.

Understanding seemed to dawn on her face and with "wait here" she quickly waddled inside. Bobby and Dean looked at each other in confusion.

"She's not going to call the cops or anything is she?" Dean whispered to Bobby who could do nothing but shrug.

The lady came back with a photo gripped tightly in her bony hand. She put the photo against their faces. "Recognize this picture?"

Dean reeled. The picture was of a 5 year old Dean holding a 9 month old Sam on a table, his mouth puckered for a kiss for his little brother while a tired looking John smiled and looked on. Dean glanced at Bobby. Bobby also seemed to recognize the picture…after all he was the one who took it.

_It was when they were in Connecticut once again in a seedy motel room. Since Dean was too young to look after Sam by himself (although he claimed that he could), John had stayed home giving up a hunt to Bobby instead who was visiting them and resting after finishing off the hunt. _

_It was a good thing too that John had stayed home that time, because Sam had took on a worse case of the flu and had been crying all night long as he couldn't seem to breath with his chest full of congestion. Still not having been able to sleep, he was cranky the whole morning and John was so tired that he had excused Dean from going to preschool. He figured that he could use the boy's help along with Bobby's who had just run down to the pharmacy to buy a camera to occupy Dean with and a few medicines for Sam. _

_The pharmacy had just opened and Bobby, who had also stayed up all night trying to get Sam to sleep had been the first customer. Buying the disposable camera that had been promised to Dean and a few infant cough and cold syrups for Sam, Bobby rushed back to the motel and quietly opened the door, expecting the congested wails of the 9 month old that had been riddling the room since last evening. Instead he was welcomed with shrill shrieks of joy and a laugh from John._

_Bobby set the bags down near the door and with camera in hand he walked to the table where Sam had been set down writhing and shrieking with laughter as Dean who was on his knees on a chair was blowing raspberries on Sam's podgy stomach. Bobby looked at the smiling face of John and raised a questioning eyebrow. John just shrugged and looking at the camera in Bobby's hand, nodded. Bobby followed his thought and just when Dean was getting ready for the next set of raspberries, he blinded both boys and their father with a flash._

Bobby's thoughts were jerked back to the present. "How did you get this picture?" Dean asked his voice small.

"Are you the older boy in the picture?" the lady asked, still wide-eyes with….relief? Dean dumbly nodded

Rolling her eyes heavenward in what seemed to be a prayer of thanks, the lady let them in without any hesitation.

Stepping into the house, out of habit, both Bobby and Dean looked around soaking up every detail surrounding them. A drab white couch was splayed along the middle of the room that they were let themselves in and could see the kitchen through a little window in the puce wall. The house seemed to devoid of all furniture except for that couch and a rickety table where men's clothes were laid out, in the kitchen.

The lady walked in behind them and with all the hostility gone from her voice and expression, and with timidity, asked them "Have you found Sam yet?"

Dean once again looked at Bobby with puzzlement and then looked at the woman, whose hawk-like features had smoothed to a pleasant look and replied with a small shake of his head.

"He used to live with you right Ma'am?" Bobby asked and was rewarded with a nod.

"Please call me Mrs. Sinclair. You must be Bobby Singer, Sam's uncle and you" she turned to Dean, "must be Dean Winchester, his brother?" Receiving a nod from both, she led them to a staircase leading down to what seemed to be the basement. "You should probably see Sam's work desk first. Just go down the stairs. Come back up when you are ready and I'll have some coffee ready for you." She turned on the light for them and left them to their own devices.

Bobby turned to look at Dean who had already started to go down the stairs. "Dean! What if it's a trap?"

Dean looked up at Bobby and sighed. "I don't know Bobby! She seems to be ok. Let's just go have a look."

With a nod, Bobby followed him down and nearly bumped into Dean's back when Dean stopped in shock to take in the sights before him.

**What do you think guys!! Like the cliffie?! Lol. Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

Sam had always been more organized than him and John put together which is why most of the time he used to be in charge of the research

**OMG!! Over a 100 reviews…Ive died and gone to heaven. LOL. Arent you glad I updated soon just like I promised? Thanks to the following reviewers:**

**Little Lommy: Aww thanks for the compliment. Hmmm. I wonder how Sam is doing hihi. **

**Romi.luvz.jared: I agree. I loved writing that flashback. Lol. hugs**

**Cutie088: Lol. Hope you are satisfied in this chap :D**

**1Pagan3: Haha…hope I didn't disappoint :D**

**RhianaStar: Hmm…I hope so.**

**Sentarla: Lol…You'll find out soon**

**RedDragen: Lol…Well..sorry but I don't think John's gonna come for a very long time. :D**

**Darkorangecat: Haha…your welcome. It is the reviews from your over worked brain that keeps me writing**

**Samastar: Thanks**

**Funkyhigh: See I didn't make you wait that long :D**

**Colby's girl: Lol….thank you**

**Skag trendy: Cookies for you for getting the right answer**

**SamandDeanWinchester: Aww…well hope the fast update makes up for the cliffie**

**Sayrae3times: Hmm ok…since theres a cherry…here's the update :D**

**Anne: Thanks. I enjoyed the flashback myself.**

**And thanks to all who read my story. **

Sam had always been more organized than him and John put together which is why most of the time he used to be in charge of the research. Even when he was doing research for some dumb school project, he was meticulous. Every page used to be numbered. Every line cross-referenced with tons of other sources. Heck, he had even won a meaningless award in his second grade class for the most neat and organized report on family. John had even saved the report in the trunk of his truck along with one of Dean's school project where he had built a paper mache crossbow for his seventh grade.

So the condition of the basement that they were led into shouldn't have surprised Dean. Yet, it seemed his brother was full of surprises.

Every inch of the wall was covered with what seemed to be research papers. Creature names and lore origins of things that Dean doubted even the wide-eyes man standing next to him had seen in his lifetime of hunting. A look at Bobby's puzzlement over one creature by name of Mara confirmed Dean's thoughts. There was salt all around the high window sills and the bed along with a painting of the devil's trap painted on the ceiling. There were charms in covering every inch of the rickety table placed in one side of the room with the slightest hint of dust, probably from months of being unused. A bookshelf next to the table held books on every possible book that hunters would ever need to do research along with what Dean figured were some of Sam's law textbooks. A folder revealed various earlier research papers with along with test papers almost all of which were graded with A pluses.

Against another wall was Sam's laptop with another devil's trap on the lid along with a police scanner and radio as well as some other electronic odds and ends that Dean couldn't figure out. Seeing something different along the pristine bed, Dean walked over and soon lifted the mattress and pulled out a board to find Sam's curved knife along with a crossbow, shot gun, cases of iron rounds and silver bullets and a box filled to the brim with fake IDs.

Overwhelmed, Dean couldn't think anymore and just flopped down on the bed and watched Bobby waiting for a reaction from him.

Bobby started to scour through the number of missing persons, newspaper articles and notes that were pinned to the wall. Soon, he found articles pertaining to the missing persons for which Dean had come although most of them were missing. Probably because Sam, himself had gone missing by then. Taking out the bunch of rolled articles, that Dean had handed to him earlier, Bobby started to compare the dates of the earlier ones and found that Sam, true to his reputation, had indeed done a thorough job of the research. Sam's research had dated back to the 70s, whereas in what Dean and Bobby had found, Sam was only the second victim. He started noting down the details of some of the earlier ones, not wanting to disturb the sanctum that Sam had created.

Dean, still at a loss for words, started to finger the new looking brown journal that he had found on Sam's bed. Flipping through it, he found that it was similar to their Dad's journal, but Sam's was much more detailed histories of the baddies he had killed since Stanford.

Finding the last entry, Dean read the detailed description of what seemed to be the captor of Sam himself.

_Went to the "crime site" today. The police have done a good job in fooling the public and messing up the job for me. Have to agree with Dean. They're just doing their job only they don't know it and mess things up. The missing people all disappeared in the woods by Silver Lake except for Ronald Jenkins who went missing in the lab but that turned out be a prank, and now the police connect every disappearance to the lab to bring more publicity to the campus. Stupid buggers. Well, on to more important things. The attacks seem to be done by something that looks like a wendigo although that's where the similarities stop. It weakens the resolve for a person to live by sending disturbing images finally making the victim kill himself. Then it feeds off its body but never kills directly. Fire doesn't seem to work. Probably need a ritual like an exorcism or chant?_

Dean sat up. "Bobby! He figured it out."

Bobby turned and looked at the frightened boyish eyes of the 26 year old.

"Bobby, do you remember 4 years ago in Rochester, New York? Dad and Caleb went after a creature that makes people kill themselves and then feeds on them?"

Bobby thought back and nodded. "Yeah yeah it was a Molgor. I and Pastor Jim had to go to because it almost got to your dad and Caleb as well. Took all 4 of us to stop each other from killing ourselves. Luckily Father Jim found the ritual. Some Scandinavian thing while it was breaking Caleb. It was the only way to kill it."

"Bobby! It's the same thing. I found this entry in Sam's journal. Here, have a look."

Bobby, fearing the worst, walked over to bed and took in Sam's handwriting. Dean, eyes already filled with fear and hopelessness, ran his hand over his hair and started pacing. Bobby, after reading the entry and his worst fears confirmed looked at Dean, knowing full well that Sam could already have killed himself.

Dean stopped pacing and looked at Bobby with hope that Bobby could take all the pain away and make things alright. "Damnit Bobby!! It took four of you to kill that sucker, and Sam's been after it, by himself with no one to watch his back. What do I do if he is already…?"

**What do you think guys?? Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

Bobby didn't know how to stop the distraught Dean from giving himself a heart attack or something from the panic so he just stuck to whispering soothing words into the boy's ear and rubbing his back, which only agitated him more

**Hey guys…here's another quick update for you. Thanks to all these wonderful people:**

**Cutie088: Aww thanks. Hope you enjoy this one too.**

**Just Cassi: Aww don't worry. I haven't added a Sam chapter yet because I didn't want a large gap between that and when Dean finds him, but you are going to see him very soon. Hope that satisfies. **

**Funkyhigh: Haha. Hope this answers the other question of just who the lady is? Lol**

**RedDragen: Yeah I know…it was short. But hope this makes up for it.**

**Skag trendy: Haha lol. Thanks. I hope Sam didn't kill himself though gasp**

**ILoveSupernatural: Aww I know Poor Deano!! Whats he gonna do without his Sammy?**

**Sam Winchester You're My …: HAHA…dun worry…Sam will make an appearance soon. Like I said to Just Cassi, Sam will make an appearance VERY SOON. I just didn't want a gap between that and when Dean finds him. But don't worry there will be just Sam chapter VERY soon!!**

**Darkorangecat: Lol…you seriously think,…Sam's angst wont override his stubbornness lol**

**Anonymous Shadow: OOOh the outcome could be VERY VERY BAD!**

**Samastar: Lol…the cliffie was to fuel the darkness inside of me!! Wow that was cheesy. Lol…Im glad you enjoyed it!**

**Romi.luvz.jared: Hugs Thanks for appreciating my sense of Hunter Sam. Hope it didn't disappoint a lot of people!**

**And thanks for all the other readers!! Hope you enjoy this chappie!!**

Bobby didn't know how to stop the distraught Dean from giving himself a heart attack or something from the panic so he just stuck to whispering soothing words into the boy's ear and rubbing his back, which only agitated him more. So, Bobby did the only thing he knew. To get Dean out of the daze he had fallen under, Bobby threw back his hand and landed a heavy one on Dean's cheek which seemed to do the job and make him madder.

"WHAT THE FUCK BOBBY??" Dean bellowed, cradling his sore cheek.

Bobby took a deep, cleansing breath, and spoke calmly. "You're no good to him like this. He doesn't need a whiny, coward brother. He needs his Dean!!"

Dean stood still with shock as Bobby's words, even though he didn't expect them to, made sense to him. He was grateful for Booby being there but he was a Winchester, so unknowingly filling his eyes with a sincere thanks, he muttered "Still shouldn't have hit me!"

Bobby just smiled and pulled him in a hug.

"Now, what do you say, we kill this sucker and bring Sammy back? Huh?" Bobby cradled Dean's nape and turned to go upstairs.

Dean smiled, making sure Bobby's back was turned and then realizing something frowned. "It's Sam!" He called back.

As they were ascending the rickety stairs they could smell the coffee that the old lady had promised to have waiting for them.

"You're back" greeted the tired looking lady who was stitching up a tear on one of the shirts that was laid out on the table, which Dean now recognized as Sam's. Swallowing, he nodded and along with Bobby was led to the table which was now devoid of any clothes and had 3 steaming cups of coffee, made just the way Dean liked it.

Wondering, how the lady knew how Dean and Bobby took their coffee, Dean looked at the woman who was now smiling at him and as if she read his mind, she softly whispered, "Sam talks a lot about you Dean."

Satisfied with that, Dean and Bobby took their seats on the plastic covered chairs.

"So I hope Sam's journal was helpful to you?" She asked them questioningly. Receiving a nod, she sent another thanks to the heavens. "I've tried so many times to made head or tails of it. I guess I should leave research and hunting to the pros." She gave a watery smile.

Dean couldn't take the anticipation anymore. Leaning on the table, he let the dam of questions burst. "How do you know all this? Why are you even tolerating all this stuff Sam has in the basement? Most people would just run a mile, if we mention the word, ghosts or evil creatures. But you are actually housing a hunter? I mean come on; he has weapons stashed under his bed, postings of missing people on the wall, stashes of fake IDs for Christ's sake? Why are you tolerating all this?" Dean let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

After a long pause, Mrs. Sinclair looked up with a tight smile. "Sam always said you were never one for patience." With a deep breath she started her story.

_It was about a year__ ago, when Linda (known as Mrs. Sinclair to the neighbourhood) was walking along Hunter's Point, with an armful of groceries. She usually just drove her rust bucket to the store especially when it was this late at night, and especially when she was passing through Hunter's Point, which was known for its nightly visitors of muggers and petty thieves. But today, being the first week of spring and a full moon, she didn't think she would need her car, so she walked. Boy, had she been wrong. She saw a man coming towards her and became a little antsy. Ignoring him, she just walked on past him, when she thought she saw his eyes turn yellow and let out a growl. Heart pounding in her chest, she turned to look at him and could not believe her eyes. She saw the man sprout claws, fangs and fur before her own eyes, and was soon stalked by him on all fours. She thought she was going crazy. Dropping the bags of grocery she started to run but was soon surrounded by 3 of these beasts. _

"They started circling me, their fangs were dripping with saliva and two of them had blood on their claws too. It was horrifying. One of them jumped me and was almost going to rip out my throat when I heard a shot and felt the beast in front me jerk and turn."

_Seeing the chance to get out, she scrambled from the corner of a wall where she was __cornered and started to run home, when she saw a boy no more than 20 years old not only fighting three of these things, but baiting them and taunting them. She couldn't just leave him here and so rooted to the spot in fear, she watched as one of the beasts, dug his claws into the boy's stomach. The boy had not even screamed in pain and shot the beasts straight in the hearts. Finally he came limping towards her, and who had the kindest eyes if she may say so, and asked, "Did it bite you?" _

_Still terrified from the encounter, she shook her head and saw the boy crumple to the pavement. Before, he could hit his head she caught him and gently placed his head on her lap, plugging the gushing hole in his abdomen. _

"He came to about 10 minutes later, albeit a little groggy, and with my help walked here. He poured some water on that wound, which I later found to be holy water, and stitched himself up. I insisted that he stay the night and after much persuasion he agreed and stayed for the next couple nights while an infection set and he couldn't even open his eyes. He kept muttering your name in his sleep." She said, looking at Dean.

"Anyways, after he came to, I asked him about the things that attacked him and he told me they were werewolves. I wouldn't have believed him if I hadn't seen that person transform. He told me about all those other "evil creatures" too and the next thing I know. Im asking him to stay with a promise that he can have all the space he needs. He finally agreed and has been here ever since. At first, the weapons and the fake IDs used to bother me a lot. But, after seeing him stagger in every week with tons of school books and in the weekends, with tons of ammo and injuries, I caught on to the hunting part of him." She finished with a watery smile.

"Im sorry, for making you remember that painful time, Mrs. Sinclair." Bobby said, sincerely.

"It's Linda to you and I don't think of it as bad anymore. I would never have met Sam if not for that incident."

After a pregnant pause, Bobby finally got back down to business. "Did he tell you anything about this hunt? I mean, before he disappeared. Mrs... I mean Linda?"

Shaking her head, "He only said that he will be back by the end of the week, seeing as how that weekend was a reading week. Said something about being in the woods. He left strict instructions, not to call anyone and not to let anyone in. Especially the cops. He had even salted the windows and doors like he always did. I called his cell phone a couple times, but it always came up as out of range." She got up, asking them if they would like more coffee.

Shaking their heads, they both got up and took their leave. "You both are welcome to stay and research here you." She said as she wished them good bye at the doorway.

Bobby nodded and left Dean to talk to her privately.

Dean after standing awkwardly for a few minutes turned to her. "Thanks…and not just for…you know."

"I know" She said smiling. "He was…is like a son to me. I just did my job. Just find him." Seeing, Dean's eyes tear up; she grabbed his shoulder before he could turn away.

"Sam was always telling me how his big brother was always there for him. He still has faith in you. Find him."

She let go and walked in before he could say another word.

**A/n: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you love it? Review please**

**Hugs!**


	13. Chapter 13

A groan woke Sam up from his pain-induced sleep

**Hey guys…Im truly extremely sorry for taking such a long time in updating. I was caught up with exams a major case of writer's block. So as a birthday treat for you guys, Im gonna first start off this slightly long chapter and gasp its Sam's POV. Just like you wanted. So please don't hate me. Now that exam is done I will be posting chapters relatively fast. And since I didn't get to thank those who reviewed for my last chapter, here is an extra apology and special thanks to:**

**spnMOM: Haha! I hope this chapter will clear some things up for you!**

**SamandDeanWinchester: I know! HAHA I love Linda!**

**Lil Green Devil: YAY!! Im so glad that you are addicted! Boosted up my confidence. Here's food for the addiction.**

**Funkyhigh: Thanks.**

**RedDragen: Hmm Where is John? smirk**

**Samastar: HAHA Thanks…**

**Skag trendy: Oh Yeah! Dean must have felt like some sht. lol. He better make it upto Sam.**

**Romi.luvz.jared: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chappie**

**RhianaStar: Here's Sammy! My birthday treat to you! HAHA**

**Avidreader33: Thanks**

**Friendly: Thanks**

**Just Cassi: HAhA!! He will soon. I think (lol)**

**Cutie088: I know…its like a character reversal.**

**There! All done! Enjoy reading!**

A groan woke Sam up from his pain-induced sleep. Lifting a heavy head slowly, he realized that the groan of pain had spewed from his own mouth. The strong stench of dead bodies and old body fluids assaulted his nose, making him gag. His dull eyes found the dead bodies of his friends and people he knew, all victims of the Molgor. He seemed to be the only whom the Molgor wasn't able to kill, to which even Sam was surprised.

_Guess it all comes down to say that I still have hope Dean will come. _He laughed silently at that ridiculous thought immediately wincing in pain that flared from even his toenails.

Looking around the old cave, he could just make out Brody's body with a limb missing and gagged again. Brody had been a classmate of his and was the recent food source for the Molgor. It seemed like just a few hours ago that he watched his friend pick out a shotgun from the weapon stash that the Molgor had around and shot himself in the head, after being repeatedly assaulted with images of the car crash that killed his parents.

"Wonder how long its been this time", he wondered. Knowing it must have been a few weeks at the least. He realized then that his periods of unconsciousness have been extending each time he goes under and hoped he would have the courage to say the spell already before this thing killed him. _Unless I killed myself first._

He shook that thought away as soon as it came, because with it came of the his father's first lessons to him, _Wherever you are, whatever happened, you always try to find a way out. You never give up._ Maybe that was the thing that kept him alive.

Knowing he wasted enough time waiting for the pain to dull, he slowly found his bearings and pushed himself up using the bumpy rock wall of the cave and recited the ritual one more time as he had done these past eight months, to make sure he wont forget it when he got the chance. _If the chance will ever come._

Hearing a rustle from outside the cave, Sam crawled his way over and saw another man being dragged by the fugly furry creature.

_Ok this is it! Try again Sam. This may be your last chance before you off yourself. You already have the blood on you. Just say the damn thing already and get out of here. _

Giving himself, the pep talk that he had given himself numerous times, he sidled over to the wall and had already begun the ritual before the first image assaulted him.

_Not again_ were his last words to himself before he lost hold of reality.

(A/N: Bold italics are the images that Sam sees)

_**It was the light at the end of the hallway that woke him up. **__**His four year old mind and mouth squealed with glee at realizing that Daddy must be home. Slowly getting himself from out of Dean's tight grasp of his waist, he sidled over to the edge of the bed, smiling when Dean snored louder and faced the other side of the room. He must have been really tired from all the gardening Pastor Jim had made him do that day. Tugging his baby blue blanket from under Dean in a neat tablecloth move, he stuck his tongue in his mouth and slowly crept to the other end of the hallway, bumping into the old boxes that loomed as faint shadows. Tugging the blanket closer around him, he smiled as he could see the shadow of his dad creeping close to his bedroom. He too mimicked his dad's move and crept over to the shadow and clasped on tight onto his dad's leg. **_

_**That was when all hell broke loose. Suddenly he found himself on the floor, his head banged against the metal chest, his cheek stinging from where his dad had backhanded him. His cry of pain brought Dean thundering into the hallway with the shotgun that John had left by him. **_

_**Soon the front door banged open and Sam could make out the outline of his dad. Confused he called to Dean, while his dad yelled for them to get down. Dean grabbed him and dropped to the floor while a shot rang out, along with a yell and a crash. Finally looking up, he saw his dad with a murderous look on his face and in a chillingly calm voice told Dean to get himself and Sam into their bedroom and lock the door. **_

_**While in the room, Dean was too angry to speak to him. He just kept glaring at Sam's tine head, while Sam sat with dewy eyes, and a thumb in his mouth, knowing he did something wrong, but not knowing what. Soon, a thump startled Sam and his eyes moved to the door, where John stood with his eyes holding the same expression that Dean had. Sam could feel the same fear that had gripped his four year old self for that few moments when neither Dean nor his dad spoke but just glared at him. **_

"_**Why did you leave the bed, Sam?" John asked, his voice bordering on menacing.**_

_**Sam, too scared to answer his dad, looked at Dean and seeing Dean's expression, looked down at his baby blanket that was no scrunched around his fist. **_

"_**When I ask you a question, I expect an answer. Why did you get away from your brother Samuel? Answer me now!" John barked. **_

_**Sam's tinny voice wobbled while he muttered, "I thought you were home."**_

"_**Dad!! Look! Just let it go. It was my fault. The gardening for Pastor Jim made me tired and I nodded off. It wasn't his fault." Dean said with a pointed look at his father. **_

_**John glowered at Dean for a minute before turning to Sam, having finally taken what Dean told him into his head and stalked off. Dean let out a sigh of relief. Sam turned to thank his brother but was stopped by the weary look on his face and the hand that was raised.**_

"_**Just don't! Don't say sorry again! It doesn't make things better Sam. I just get into more trouble the next time. You shouldn't have left my side without waking me up and that is something I have told you a countless times. I've reached my limit." Dean's voice remained calm but upon seeing Sam's teary eyes, he exploded.**_

"_**God Sam! Haven't you learned anything yet? Are you an idiot? I can't keep covering for you like this. Don't I take care of you enough as it is? Sometimes, I wonder why I have you. I wouldn't be getting into so much trouble. I hate that I have to always look out for you. Sometimes, I just…sometimes, I just hate you Sam." Dean stalked off to clear up things with his dad while Sam slumped to the bed, shoulders shaking with choked up tears. **_

_Sometimes…I just hate you Sam. _Those words kept haunting him.

_Sometimes…I just hate you Sam._

_I hate you Sam._

_I hate you._

_**They were at Jim's house now. Sam was 12 now and had a broken leg from school so Dean was trying to lobby with his dad about taking Sam for his first hunt because Dean had promised him he would. The door to Pastor Jim's office was open and although he was pretending to watch TV, he was eager to know the outcome of Dean's and Dad's argument, which he could hear every word of. **_

"_**No! We cant take him now Dean."**_

"_**No! Dad! You don't get it! He's been biting my head about going on this hunt. You have to let him come. Ill be there. Ill make sure he wont get it in the way. Its just a simple salt and burn anyway."**_

"_**No! I need you to be my lookout. You are my only backup. I cant have you wasting your energy on looking after him there. He would just be a liability now."**_

_**He knew Dean had lost the fight then. Dad always wanted Dean to be back up. There was no arguing that. He ducked his head and swivelled his eyes back to the TV when he saw Dean coming out of the room. **_

_**He was just a liability anyway. **_

_He could feel the hurt and the lump in his throat when he heard his dad say that. _

"_God! How many times did he actually think that but was kept in line from actually saying it to me because of Dean?"_

_He was just a liability._

"_Don't waste your energy looking after him."_

_**He was back to the apartment they were staying in that night, when he left. **__**You're either in or out. You're either 100 with me and your brother or you go and you never come back. You never turn your back on what you chose." John hissed.**_

_He could feel the same desperation that he had felt that night. Desperation for his dad to understand that no matter what, he would always come for his dad. Desperation for his dad to accept him for what he is. For him to love him the same way he loved Dean._

"_**I hate you, Sam." **_

_That was the most unbearable thought. The fact that Dean had said those words nearly killed him. Granted he had said it once before. But that was a frustration of an 8 year old kid. This was the hatred of a 21 year old brother. He definitely meant it this time. _

_**This is goodbye, Sam**_

_**No one will watch your back**_

_Why am I trying so hard to stay alive? _

That was Sam's last thought when he felt the claws digging into his chest and abdomen and fresh blood oozing down before he was claimed by the darkness.

**A/n: Review please. My first chapter of Sam!!**

**Hugs!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok pleeeeeeeeeeeease don't kill me! Im soooo osorry for not updating but you know how life is! Anyways! I promise I will try to get the next chapter to you REAAAAL soon! I must say though, I got an email today to update the story and I was sooooo flattered and it was a real inspitation for me to write this chapter today and send it out! So, this chapter is dedicated to ElizabetRose for giving me that boost!**

**Now Spl thanks to all reviewers:**

**DreamShadows: Thanks! Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Turner97: Thanks! I really think so too! I think at least the guilt of having his mother die over his cribwould have provided some motivation! I hope you enjoy the story!**

**SamandDeanWinchester: Aww I know! Well heres some Dean angst for you! I just love to watch Dean cry over Sam! Haha I know im evil Hugs**

**Cutie088: haha! I hope he does it soon!**

**Romi.luvz.jared: Awwwwwwww I totally loved your review! Thanks! I hope this chapter is worth the wait too. hugs**

**Skag trendy: Yup you are absolutely right! **

**Lorza. B: haha yeah tall dark handosome, mysterious YUMMMMMY heres more emo Dean for you!**

**Just Cassi: Haha. I hope Dean fixes that soon. It was sooo much harder to write that Sam chapter!**

**Funkyhigh: thank you!**

**RedDragen: Haha! Yeah where is john btw?**

**Anyways now on with the chapter!**

**And as usual! Don't own anything or anybody in the story!**

Back at the motel, Dean immediately sat on his bed with Sam's and their dad's journal cross-referencing determined to make some sense of his brother (who it seemed he no longer knew) while Bobby went out to get them some grub. Soon enough, the memories came back like a flood pounding at his brain.

_A chubby 3 year old Sam running __up to him before he even sets his backpack on the floor_

_A sullen 12 year old Sam giving him a surprised and a shy grin when he remembered to buy him a chocolate bar for his birthday_

_A hormonal 15 year old asking him advice on girls. HAHA Boy! That was a day he would never forget even if some demon conked him on the head and gave him amnesia!_

_An 18 year old Sam walking away with tears on his cheeks and a single duffel bag slung over his shoulders._

Dean was brought back to reality by a thump made by Bobby as he rested the food he had got on the table that groaned and threatened to fall with the weight of two burgers and sodas. Bobby nodded towards Sam's journal on Dean's outstretched lap. "Anything?" Bobby was just rewarded with a slight not of the head. Dean put the journal down and went to the rickety old table groaning from the weight of two wrapped hamburgers and started to unwrap one. Without taking a bite, he put the down the soggy bun and turned to Bobby who was starting on the other one.

"There is an old mine shaft near this lake up there some 5 miles from the check-in point of the campsite, although the campsite doesn't really extend to that but people always get there curious. It always takes one person at moonrise. There's no real pattern to the disappearance itself except we know that its once a month and you need that Scandinavian chant thing but I couldn't find anything on the chant itself. He- Sammy didn't write it down. Otherwise, the ritual itself seems pretty elaborate. Has to be done in pairs, so that one person, can be backup to make sure that whoever's doing the chant doesn't…" His breath hitched and Bobby knew exactly why they needed to do it in pairs.

Bobby nodded and tried to shift Dean's focus. "How is the other person safe then?"

Dean looked up, grateful for the distraction. "He has to stand inside a salt line and not have eye contact with that bastard so it cant send you those vision thingies that makes you wanna drive a knife through yourself and croak right then and there but then for the chant to work eye contact is necessary which is why one person cant do it."

"Right…why don't you finish your burger and then we'll make a plan to get your brother out."

Dean just nodded and picked at his burger, something Bobby thought he would never see and prayed that he didn't have to see again. If it was one thing dean could not do, is never to lose his appetite, no matter the circumstances.

_It was probably the third time that John had once again dropped the boys off at Bobby's since Sam had refused to sit with a baby-sitter and Dean had claimed that at 8 he was too old for a baby-sitter. With permission from Bobby, a nod yet delighted look from Dean and YES! From Sammy, which Bobby was too happy to hear from the other end of the phone, the boys had come, Sam tearing into the front yard which a quick hello to Bobby and rushed to meet Satan, Dean and John hiding their grins and bringing in Dean's and Sam's duffel bag. _

_John had left quickly although it took a while to convince Sammy that he would have to play shoot em dead without his father for the next few days. Keeping Sam occupied turned out to harder than Bobby thought. After all, just how bored can a four year old get if he was given a bunch of crayons and paper. Not Little Sam though. He was just bursting with boredom and random questions. Bobby was close to tearing his hair out not Dean though. That boy was as patient as a mother with her child. Answering every question with exactly the kind of answer that Sam wanted to hear without even having to raise his voice to tell the kid to just shut up for just a few seconds._

_The day after John came back with a few bruises, Dean was just recovering from a nasty cold, so John decided to just camp out at Bobby's for awhile until Dean got his strength back, so John didn't have to deal with a hovering Sam. _

_Bobby decided to make some soup for Dean so it will be easy on his throat and to make some burgers for John, Sam and himself. When Dean joined them at the dinner table, the look of dismay was so clear, that even John had stopped eating his burger, and got off his chair thinking Dean wanted to hurl again. _

_It was Sam who understood the problem. He promptly claimed that soup was his favourite and gave his burger to Dean and took his bowl of soup. Dean smiled, at the gusto with which Sam had started on his soup, while Bobby tried to stop Sam from stealing Dean's food, claiming he was such a selfish boy. John was a bit faster on the uptake and started roaring with laughter at Bobby's reaction. Later, it was explained to Bobby that no matter what happens, Dean NEVER loses his appetite. Dean made sure to sneak a very hungry Sam some cookies and milk later that night._

It was unsettling now for Bobby to see that burger still on the table. Dean finally set burger back down and looked at Bobby.

"Hey uh Bobby! He'll still be there right. I mean he can't have killed himself already right? Right?" Dean asked, his lower lip trembling in a rare moment of uncertainty in himseld.

Bobby nodded. "He's a Winchester through and through Dean! He'll be there waiting for you to rescue him, just like old times! Don't you worry! Now just eat your burger. You need to keep your strength in order to catch up with that little runt of yours."

After telling that lie, Bobby himself had to go to washroom to swallow the lump forming in his throat. He just hoped his lie would not prove itself to be the truth. Sam had to be alright, for the sake of Dean's sanity!

**That purple button is waiting to be pressed! **


	15. Chapter 15

Getting out of the washroom, Bobby woke Dean from a slightly dazed look

**Hey guys, Thank you so much for all the people who liked this story and added it to their story alerts. You guys are the best. Spl thanks to all of you for the great reviews!**

**Blackrosebunny: Thank you! I hope this is a soon enough update. If not forgive me! Keep pressing that review button**

**SamandDeanWinchester: Thank you**

**StarMage1: Yes! I hope that comes soon**

**Cutie088: Haha Yeah I enjoyed writing the flashback for that chapter!**

**Romi.luvz.jared: Aww thank you! Extra cookie for you! Lol. You made my day with that review**

**Skag trendy: Aww thanks! **

**Funkyhigh: Lol I try! **

**ReD.bUlL.gIvZ.u.WiNgZ.: I intend to lol!**

**H.P Obsessed Muggle: Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy this! I try to insert flashbacks wherever I can. **

**RedDragen: I think this chapter will give you the answer**

**Colby's girl: Haha Yeah sorry about that!**

**Darkorangecat: Yeah thanks! I figured if Dean had such a good connection with Sam, Sam would have the same**

**DreamShadows: Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: As usual. Don't own them!**

**Warning: Some bad words! Just cant stop Dean from cussing!**

Getting out of the washroom, Bobby woke Dean from a slightly dazed look.

"Hey Bobby! Last time Dad faced a Mol-whatever, you said Pastor Jim found the ritual. Right?"

Bobby nodded already knowing where the conversation was heading. "I'll ring him now and see if he can still remember!" He replied, already heading towards his phone that lay besides Dean's uneaten burger, "and finish that damn burger already. When we find Sam, I ain't picking up his heavy ass and dragging it to the motel. That's your job, and you need your strength to haul that ass!"

Dean laughed, grateful for the hope that Bobby had inserted into that reproach and dug into his burger. "Hey Bobby, you work on Pastor Jim, and I'll work on Caleb."

Bobby, who was already well into a conversation with Pastor Jim nodded from his bed. Dean left his room and sat on the hood of the Impala and dialled Caleb's number who answered promptly.

"Hey Kiddo! Glad to hear you finally remembered me!"

"Sorry Caleb, I've been busy!"

"Yeah I know! I was just messing with ya. So, what can I do for ya?"

"Well…do you remember that thing you faced with Pastor Jim, dad and Bobby in Rochester?"

"Yeah Yeah! Some Scandinavian creature that makes you kill yourself before chowing down on ya. Nasty sucker!"

Dean swallowed at the gruesome picture that Caleb had unintentionally painted.

"Yeah that's the one." He managed to croak out. "You happen to know the ritual that killed it."

"Sorry but no. Pastor Jim had found it and your dad was the one who used it. I…uh... wasn't strong enough." Dean's heart swelled with pride at the compliment that Caleb had given for his dad which was soon replaced with anger towards him for not being here. "Why do you ask? Please tell me you aren't facing this thing."

"Well…Uh…it's a long story Caleb."

"I have a lot of time on my hands right now kiddo! Now come on tell me what's wrong."

"Well! Uh. It's got Sammy."

"What! How? I thought Sasquatch was in some school."

"Yeah. Dad had sent me some coordinates to Palo Alto for something that turned out to be this thing. Turns out Sammy was at Stanford and he was hunting for this thing when it got him. He was one of the missing persons that didn't make the papers because nobody claimed he was missing until a week after when his girlfriend went to the cops."

Caleb said some words that would have made Pastor Jim hit him with a spoon and wash his mouth out with soap and holy water. "What do you mean he was hunting? I thought that's why he went to school, because he didn't want to hunt nemore?"

"Huh! Yeah that's what I thought but apparently that's what he was doing on the side. He just wanted to do something more than hunting. He used to disappear for weekends claiming to his girlfriend that he had another job which is why she waited until a week after he went missing before she went to the cops."

"Damn! Man! Which motel are you at? Ill come find you and your dad."

"Nah man! I got Bobby with me and I want to find Sam first."

Caleb agreed, realising Dean's need to find Sam with his own capacities first.

"Wait a sec! What do you mean Bobby is there? Where's your father?"

Dean hesitated, trying to come up with a lie and then he realized that it just wasn't worth it. "I dunno man! I've been trying to get a hold of him for sometime now. So, if you speak to him-"

"Damn! I swear that man! You got it Dean. Just keep me posted will ya?"

Dean promised to do so and hung up. Opening the door to the room, he took in a shuddering breath and released before stepping into the dim and cool room.

He threw the room key on the table beside his laptop, dumped himself on the bed and ran his hand on his face, a sign that Dean was very close to losing his cool.

"Well! Caleb doesn't have it. Any luck with Pastor Jim?"

Bobby shook his head. "It seems that your dad was the one who used the ritual and he took it with him when he left town and the person who gave Jim the ritual died couple years ago. Im sorry Dean."

Dean just nodded and lay down on the bed his legs dangling from the sides.

"What do we do now?" He asked, staring up at the ceiling.

"I got an idea. The thing only comes at moonrise correct?"

Dean nodded, after confirming it with Sam's journal that was now propped up onto his chest as he lay on the bed as before.

Bobby's eyes glittered with excitement. "Look, its close to moonrise now so tomorrow morning at around midday why don't we go check out the mineshaft. We can bring Sam back to the motel. We can worry about killing the thing later on. Right now, we need to ensure Sam's safety. We'll tell the rangers there that we are from Wildlife or something and make sure no one goes in to that part for a couple weeks until Sam heals and we figure out a way to kill it. What do you say?"

Dean just leapt off the bed and gave Bobby a rare hug that poured all his feelings out in the open. His eyes shone with excitement and grin graced his tired face. "Thanks Bob! Thank you!"

Bobby just smiled. "Now get back into bed and let's get a goodnight's sleep. We'll start at around ten tomorrow. Ample time for the thing to get out of the mineshaft by then if Sam's journal anything to go by."

Dean nodded and followed Bobby's cue to get ready for bed. A couple minutes later, Bobby's soft snores wafted around and for the first time in a while, Dean fell asleep with a smile. He was bringing Sammy home tomorrow.

**Leave a review please! Any guesses on what Bobby and Dean will find?! Correct guess guarantees you a cookie and a possible sooner update!**


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning dawned cold and gloomy when Bobby and Dean were shuffling around the room checking their weapons and trying to kill time

**A/N: Wow this was the hardest chapter to write! I had a serious case of writer's block and I had to move into a house so I can go to school so PLEASE Im sooooo sorry! To make up for it, I've made this chapter almost twice as long!! (YAY) Hope y'all didn't forget me! **

**Once again special thanks to:**

**Star Mage1: LOl! Good guess! But I had no choice but to make you wait for another chapter till you found out! Sorry! I completely agree with you about the way Sam would probably hunt like Bobby. It's weird that no one else seems to be able to digest that! Oh well! Hope you like this chappie! Tell me how it was!**

**SerenityKaraTinaWolf: Thanks! Hope you like this chappie!**

**RedDragen: HAHA thanks! I know this isn't as fast as you hoped it would be! But Im so glad you like it! I am a major fan of your stories too!**

**H.P Obsessed Muggle: LOL I certainly don't plan on being evil but you never know with this keyboard lol! It might decide to turn evil all of a sudden!**

**Romi.luvz.jared: haha!! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! (in your style) lol! HAHA I love Bobby! Lol**

**Skag trendy: HMMM GOSH I Hope not! **

**Funkyhigh: hmm! Maybe in the next one!**

**AngelGirl: HMMM INTERESTING! LETS See! Lol**

**Cutie088: haha thanks!**

**Kris: Well that's a good question but I think ive mentioned before, that the Molgor cant feed on Sam unless he has killed himself, it would just torture him but then if Dean and Bobby went in then without knwing the ritual there would be no hope for Sam AT ALL since they will definitely be captured. I hope that makes sense!**

**EdwardCullenBringingSexyBac: Thanks!**

The next morning dawned cold and gloomy when Bobby and Dean were shuffling around the room checking their weapons and trying to kill time. Well at least Bobby was. Dean had one eye on the door, a hand on his bag and eyes glued to the clock that hung on the wall. Current time 5am. Still 5 hours until Bobby gives the OK to get out of the damn room.

At 9:30, Bobby decided they had suffered anyway, and told Dean that they had better get going. Dean bolted out the door like a hare with springs on his leg and Bobby, shaking his head, calmly followed with both their bags in tow. Locking the room, Bobby found himself in front of a gleaming black beauty rumbling low in perfect harmony with the blast of Metallica that now streamed from the speakers.

The wild, yet determined look in Dean's eyes as he begged Bobby to get in was a clear sign to Bobby that they must not waste anymore time than they already had.

Turning of the blast of music, Dean steered his baby onto the gravel road, silence stealing over the car and his eyes looking nowhere else but his destination. Soon, the gravel gave way to asphalt and soon to a dirt road with some potholes to indicate that they were close to the forested area.

Parking the car in one of the designated parking of the camp site, which was now empty, with good reason Bobby thought, save for a few patrol cars. Making sure to lock up the trunk properly, the two hunters, towing two bags of emergency supplies of rock salt, shotgun, flares and some iron rounds and some blankets for if…no, when they found Sam, made their way up to the camping office which consisted of a dingy shack.

The office was a dark building that smelled of stale coffee and doughnuts with papers strewn about everywhere and taped up cases of missing persons that filled up an entire wall. _Oh God! Sam is one of them._ Dean thought, letting the guilt lay in thick. Bobby noticed it too and although his face blanched he gave a tiny shake of his head letting Dean know that he has to pull it together for Sam's sake. Dean nodded, giving Bobby a grateful smile, and turned his attention back to the desk. Soon, a middle aged woman in a uniform, who was working in the back, saw the two hunters and came around to greet them.

"Hi! Welcome Black Creek! What can I do for you? Just want to let you know that we aren't open for camping and such due to the amount of missing persons that seem to be spiking up! So, if you want camping, you're gonna have to try somewhere else?" the woman, whose badge proclaimed her to be Dep. Susie Sheridan, rattled off the what was obviously a well-practiced speech in a monotonous, single breath.

Dean glanced at Bobby, who nodded. In one fluid movement both of them had whipped out the fake FBI badges and flashed at the lady, who regarded it intently before turning her attention back to the two men.

"FBI? Again? Look the last agent who came here kinda disappeared too. How many people is your boss gonna send huh?"

Bobby and Dean looked at each other with trepidation. Well, Sam hadn't lost his touch. "Um…when did the last agent come?" Dean asked in what he hoped was the gentle yet authoritative voice, that Sam used to pull off before he left for Stanford. _To hunt without them._

"About 8 months I guess. He was younger than you, I gather real looker." Dean had to hide a smile behind a snicker although he couldn't help but gloat to himself. Noticing that both Bobby and the deputy were looking at him weirdly, he cleared his throat and nodded to Susie to continue. "Anyway, I don't remember much of him but he wasn't in uniform, I can tell you that."

Bobby then pulled out the picture that they had showed to Sam's landlady.

"That him?"

Hearing Bobby talking to her, Susie immediately patted her hair and gave a coy smile. "Why yes, Officer."

Bobby almost had to stamp on Dean's feet to stop the chuckle that came out from his mouth when he saw the hungry look that the deputy was giving Bobby. Hoping to do some play-acting on his own to get things going faster, Bobby stepped up to Susie and said in a soft voice that was unusual for someone as gruff as Bobby.

"Look Susie, may I call you Susie?"

The lady nodded, her face glowing with elation.

"See, that other officer you mentioned, I am his father and this is his brother. We desperately need to find him plus we have to do our civic duty you know. We really need to get up there and if you let us, I –we will never forget that favor."

The troubled look returned to Susie's eyes as soon as Bobby finished. "I don't know. I mean If you go disappearing too, my head will be the one in deep sh-oops sorry officers! I meant I will be the one in trouble. I could lose my job."

"Well…what if we call headquarters and tell them about your favor to us and they might overlook it, in case we disappear as well, which I assure you wont happen.

"Well…I guess you can sign this form thing saying you were forewarned."

Dean felt the hope filtering back to his mind. He smiled and nodded. "That will work."

15 minutes later, the dull morning found Dean and Bobby with an armload full of concealed weapons, trekking along the now lonely and faintly blood stained path into the area of the mine shaft that was well concealed with thick and monstrous looking trees, with the river lapping at their roots, seemingly calm but Dean could feel the underlying presence of evil in the too still water.

Soon the mineshaft came into view and so did the stench of rotting meat and congealed blood. Dean thought many times through the trek that he might gag from the smell and the thought of the condition they might find Sam in, _if he is still …no he is alive! I can feel it._

Bobby knew they were safe from the Molgor as soon as he saw the big dragged tracks that led away from the shaft, probably to find another victim. Turning back to go inside, he found Dean surveying the scene, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears from his failure to find Sam in the mess.

There were human bones and pieces of raw muscles and tendons everywhere! Blood painted the walls of the shaft in a deep, stinking red that even Bobby couldn't contain his gag reflex but thankfully managed to swallow the bile before his breakfast made reappearance. A pile of clothes, probably from the victims, wallets and other knick knacks were piled in one corner. This particular Molgor had been busy for awhile since the pile was pretty big!

In another corner almost concealed by another dark entryway, brought tears to Dean's eyes that he allowed to fall freely not caring whether Bobby could see him. It was the jacket that he could have recognized in a heartbeat. His jacket! The jacket, which had disappeared, along with Sam along with the tan duffel bag that was now a sorry looking piece of cloth.

_It was Dean's 22__nd__ birthday but he didn't think his dad remembered. Heck even he had forgotten until Sam had offered to do the laundry that day when that was usually Dean's job. John only trusted Dean to carefully conceal the stains from their clothes from other watchful eyes at the Laundromat in whatever town they were staying at. Dean hated doing it of course so he usually dumped the job to Sam, when John wasn't looking, but Sam never went down without a fight. So that day when Sam had already run to the laundry before Dean met his morning coffee, came as a surprise to him. Only then did he realize that it was indeed his birthday, but surely that was just a coincidence. He doubted Sam would remember his birthday when his dad didn't. _

_The whole day, Sam didn't give him any indication about that "special" day, nor did Dean as was habit of him. But as soon as John left for his new hunt, this time leaving the boys behind, since he was hunting with Bobby, Sam immediately locked himself in the room that he shared with Dean, making a most boring evening for Dean. After about two hours of channel flipping Dean found himself being shaken awake but an eager, smiling Sam. _

_What Sam held out in his hand almost stopped Dean's breath. It was the leather brown jacket that Dean had been eyeing since it looked and felt just like his father's. Upon inquiring, Sam told him that since it was his twenty-second birthday he deserved something manly and that he had saved up some of the money he usually earned helping pick groceries for the past year. But Dean knew that that money was actually saved to replace Sam's own jacket that had been ripped by a wendigo sometime last year. Sam just blushed and not wanting Dean to embarrass him further, he casually said, "yeah I only bought it for you so I can borrow it whenever I want" Dean knew what the underlying meaning was. "When he wants Dean close by, he'll just take the jacket."_

_Mysteriously a month later, the day after Sam had left seeking a normal life, Dean had turned their apartment upside down, looking for his beloved jacket, that he had made it a point to always wear whenever Sam wasn't cold. _

He never thought, he would see that jacket again just like he thought he would never see his baby brother again. Cheeks burning with spilled tears, Dean slowly walked to the small pile of his brother's things and slowly ran a hand on the bloodied sleeve of the jacket. Swallowing bile at the amount of blood there was on it, Dean flipped open the duffel bag that was on its side and spilled its contents.

Bobby made his way toward Dean and looked at the contents of the knife. Silver bullets, flask of holy water, some flares, iron rounds, rock salt and his prized silver curved knife. "Hey! Check for secret compartment, Sam might have the ritual in here."

Dean nodded and both of them were so engrossed in their task of turning Sam's bag upside down that they almost missed the pain-filled groan that came from another hidden opening of the shaft.

Bobby barely heard it and indicated it to Dean with a look. Not wanting to risk anything, both took up their guns and slowly made their way towards the groans that now had given way to quiet body-racking sobs.

They never could have imagined just what they found in there.

**A/N: OMG Who is crying! GASP PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys, first off, a truly dear apology for keeping you waiting for so long. Life always manages to surprise you. Hope you all had a great Halloween! (Bit too late for that question huh?) **

**About this chapter: It is slightly longer. Huzzah! And it's a flashback chapter with lots of angst! YUM!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine! (Unless my dreams count!)**

**Thanks to everyone who read this and didn't review. Still appreciate it :D**

**Star mage 1: _OMG I completely agree with you about Sam doing both and about him majoring in history. Interesting though! Hope you enjoy this chapter._**

**Skag trendy: _Hmm! I wonder! HIHI_**

**RhianaStar: _OMG I know I sound bad saying this but I'm slightly flattered that I made someone cry. Aww thank you! Big Hug to you! HAHA Yup you gotta love Bobby! Well. Seeing as you love the teenchester moments, you might like this flashback chapter._**

**Sentarla: _YAY one more person crying. Hugs to you too._**

**JAMESANDJENSEN4EVER:_ HAHAHA I love cliffies and loving your nickname btw. HAHA you are soooo write we all love a messed up Sam!_**

**RedDragen: _HAHA I love having that mean streak! OOOH John trying to save Sam. Now that's an interesting idea!_**

**H.P Obsessed Muggle: _HAHA! Hope I don't disappoint you in this chapter._**

**.jared: _HAHA! I did the same thing for your review lol! Haha Yeah so close yet soo far! HAHA yeah I would love him to be my prince charming! And dean too! Lol! Hug!_**

**spnMom: _Oh no! why was it painful? _**

**Shaeny: _HEHE! Here it is!_**

**Colby's Girl: _Will they reunite in this chapter? HMM!_**

**Cutie_088: _HAHA yeah the deputy. I loved writing that part. And the jacket!_**

**EdwardCullenBringingSexyBack: **_**Thank you!**_

**Ritu: **_**Hey dude, Hope I didn't make you mad enough to stop reading this. Aww thanks for the compliments, those are the things that keeps me writing. You can start breathing now :D**_

**SerenityKaraTinaWolf: **_**Hey no problem! I completely understand. Hope everything is sorted out now. HAHA hopefully we can have some romance in this story too huh? **_

**T.S: **_**Aww don't cry now because this chapter might just make you cry?**_

**Whew! That was a long list for which I am soooo glad. Anyway enjoy the story!**

Moving into the little cave like opening that they had missed first, and where a second ago the sobs had sounded, Bobby and Dean cautiously, sidled to the entrance of the cave, guns drawn. Bobby who had a clear view of the entrance and who was blocking Dean's view of the cave his shoulders slumped, his weapon hand, limp at his side and gasped.

Dean, impatient as always, couldn't wait to see what could make a strong man like Bobby gasp like that and almost fight back tears. "Bobby! Bobby, what is it?"

Bobby pulled his eyes away and taking a deep breath, rounded on Dean, making sure to still block the younger hunter's view from the cave, where the sobs now had given way to painful cries of "Oh God Please!"

The cries stopped Dean and he felt like he could almost recognize the cries but he couldn't place it. He felt a hand on his leather clad shoulder and turned to Bobby who had a fierce, determined expression in his eyes that Dean felt the need to step away from him and whoever was in the cave that Bobby desperately didn't want him to see.

That was when his brain seemed to kick in and he recognized the cries coming from the cave.

_When Sam had just hit puberty, Dean had come very close to losing his brother. Their dad had gone to the next town, the only town for miles that had a library, to research why people were going missing every month in the little town that the 16 year old had fondly dubbed Smokersville, since every alley or street they turned was filled with biker teens smoking like a chimney. Sam and Dean had gotten into another argument which seemed to become as common as John started making Sam hunt against the boy's wishes. Dean, who still thought of John as his hero, still obeyed every word he said, even if it meant having to shut his ears from having to listen to his brother begging him to let him stay home and do his homework. Still, Sam never could disobey Dean once Dean put his foot down and used his "older brother" glare which seemed to intimidate Sam more than John's glare. _

_It was a week before Sam's birthday and as usual no one had mentioned so in the house and as usual John had given orders through the phone to Dean that he had to get himself and Sam ready for a stakeout. Dean had yelled up at Sam's door telling him to pack his stuff but Sam had once again begged, pleaded, cried, screamed, yelled and threatened trying to make Dean see that homework was important for him. _

"_But Dean! Please I have a major test to study for and I want to good on this one!"_

"_I said NO! Sam! No test is more important than watching your family's back Sam! How is it that you don't get that?"_

"_Dean! Come on! Who are you kidding? Dad never trusts me to watch anyone's back, let alone yours or his! I'm better off just staying here and do the one thing I am better at!"_

"_Common Sam! Don't do that routine again, I'm sick of it! You know, that Dad wants you there, otherwise he never would have asked you to come."_

"_Yeah right! Dean! He only wants me there because he doesn't trust me to be alone in this dump of an apartment!"_

"_Look Sammy! No arguments, you are going and that's that!"_

"_Ill do laundry and cook for a month!"_

"_No! Sam! Don't forget to pack the camera!"_

"_I won't tell dad that you stole one of his beers last night!" _

"_Fine Sam! But if you go missing I swear, I AM NOT coming to find! Go to hell and die like the other victims for all I care!"_

_And before Sam could reply, Dean had walked out the door with his bags and streaked the impala out of the parking lot!_

_He didn't know exactly what had come to pass during the time Sam was alone at home but when he got back from the unfinished hunt, he came to an empty and trashed house with scratch marks around the window sill where Sam had obviously fought his attacker. _

_He also didn't remember what transpired from the time he had called his dad with shaking fingers and given him the news till the time when his dad told him to pack a few warm clothes of Sam and follow him in the Impala to a nondescript and derelict house._

_But, for the life of him, he couldn't forget what happened as soon as Dean entered the house behind his dad, as usual watching his back. His dad started explaining in hushed voices that Sam was indeed taken by the things he was hunting. Or rather the people. They were a bunch of people who had seemed to enjoy the pleasure of watching their victims squirm and look at them with terror in their eyes. _

_Dean's rage had started to build by the time they entered the cellar where he saw a dirty and small Sam, his body trembling with the sobs and heart wrenching cries. Dean immediately rushed to his side while his dad took out the one person guarding him. Seems the rest of the family had stepped out for a new victim to add to their collection. _

_The minute Sam's swollen eyes fell on his big brother the sobbing and cries stopped and a look of utter surprise and a hint of joy rose in his shining eyes. Puzzled at the look in his kid brother's eyes but ignoring it for now, Dean temporarily forgetting about his rule of no public displays of affection unless it's a girl, , ran to his brother and picked him up in his arms and didn't let go until his dad took his brother from him and hugged him. _

_Not wanting to put Sam under any more stress, the Winchesters had hightailed it from that city and while Dean and Sam were safe in a motel a few towns over, John had come back to finish his hunt. _

_Finding the perfect opportunity to ask Sam about his expression when Dean had come to get him, Dean thought now would be a good time. Gently prying his brother from the Latin exercise book, (which proved to be more difficult than he thought), Dean with unusual softness and prying seated Sam on the kitchenette counter._

_Puzzled, and wanting to relieve his brother of the remorse-filled look, Sam complied and waited patiently for Dean to start speaking._

_Deciding to just get it all out in the open, the question spilled out of his mouth before he could control it. "Sam, when I came to get you, you know where…" He had to pause as the memories had obviously brought with them some pain to his baby brother, but soon continued on. "You looked really surprised to see me. I mean really. Why Sam? Did you think I wasn't gonna come for you kiddo? Huh?"_

_Tilting his head up so he can directly meet Sam's eyes, he waited for Sam's breath to stop its hitching and reached forward to wipe Sam's face off his tears, before Sam himself beat him to it, swallowed and prepared to answer his big brother's question._

"_I…um...I didn't expect you to come back for me."_

_Dean didn't think he heard him right.. Did his brother not have that much faith in him? Dean's rage flared and he almost backhanded Sam in the jaw before he managed to catch himself. Eyes shining with hurt of the betrayal, Dean just glared at Sam waiting for him to explain._

_Sam gave an annoyed puff of air, before he just muttered, "You promised."_

_Now, Dean was confused. What the hell was the kid talking about? _

"_What do you mean Sam? Promised what?" _

_Sam just looked away from him. Anger melting from him, Dean pulled himself beside Sam on the counter and forced Sam's chin up to meet him._

"_Kiddo! You've gotta talk to me. Ok? I can't help you otherwise. Please just….Please!"_

_Sam took a deep breath before muttering, "Before you left for that hunt, you swore that if I go missing, you wont come looking for me. And don't you remember the number of times you have convinced me that you would never ever break a promise you made to me? Guess this is one that you broke huh?" Sam finished, with a dry chuckle._

_Dean could still remember the shock and sorrow he had felt at Sam's words. It had taken him a good two hours to convince Sam that he would always come back for him no matter what he says. All ended well for them, as the evening concluded with tears, laughter, a big tub of ice-cream and some good old TV but Dean could never get his brother's cries and sobs out of his head._

And now coming from that cave, that the Bobby had shielded from his eyes, were the same sobs that had had his heart in a twist almost nine years ago.

**A/N: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Review pls!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Extremely sorry for the long delay but I made this chapter a little longer. Hope it helps. I promise I wont make you wait this long for the next one. **

**Spl thanks to:**

**Bylvie: **_**Yes I also thought that the flashbacks are overdone. Thanks for telling me in such a nice way and don't worry I would NEVER leave this story hanging. It is tooo dear to me. I hope you like this chapter (There are no flashbacks YAY)**_

**Vonnie836: **_**Aww Thank you soooo much for saying I have potential. YAYAYAYAY! I really hope yu like this chapter too.**_

**H.P Obsessed Muggle: **_**Aww thank you. HAHA yes definitely, and there is definitely more to come :P HAHA who doesn't like dragging such things out lol! Enjoy this chappie and tell me what you think**_

**JAMESANDJENSEN4EVR: **_**haha hmm did he find Sam? Read this chappie to find out. **_

**.jared: **_**Aww how sweet! Haha thanks! Aww that is soooo sweet of your big brother. I wish I had a big brother *sigh* haha hope you like this chapter. *hugs***_

**Skag trendy: **_**aww I brought tears to your eyes???!?!?! Wh does that feel like a great accomplishment? Haha!**_

**Sentarla: **_**haha I love your little "more" chant. Kept me going in writing this chapter**_

**Thunderincrimson: **_**haha yeah GO DEAN Go (we should open a cheerleading club eh?)**_

**Darkorangecat: **_**Thank you soooo much. Enjoy this chapter!**_

**AnonymousShadow: **_**Sorry to have kept you from finding out for this long.**_

**EdwardCullenbringingsexybac: **_**thanks**_

**RedDragen: **_**Hmm maybe this chapter will clear things up. **_

**RhianaStar: **_**Yes but will the evil thing get them before that?!?!?!**_

**Cutie_088: **_**haha thanks**_

**Dawn VESPER: **_**Thanks**_

**Star Mage1: **_**HEHEH who doesn't like being evil? Hmm I don't know you are giving me soooo many possibilities. Thanks :D**_

**Angels and Airwaves: **_**You'll see! Hope you enjoy tis chapter!**_

**And thank you for all the other readers out there! On to the story!**

Dean, upon hearing the cries, immediately pushed past Bobby and without even waiting for his eyes to take in the surroundings, he ran towards the corner where the cries were coming from, the brightest corner of the cave. Sam's shaggy and dirty head slowly rose to look at Dean's shadow that fell on the cave floor. His breath hitched and his hand slowly went to his head, as he kept muttering not again, not again.

Dean couldn't stop the tears that welled from his own eyes at the sight of his brother – terrified, dirty, his face and chest caked with old dried blood and some new too, and good god the boy was starved!

Dean slowly advanced towards Sam, so as not to frighten him anymore. As Sam saw the shadow approaching him, his body instinctively curled fetal style and started shaking with fear. It was then that Dean saw the rope of metal curled around his brother's feet and hands, just so that Sam could still move just, never get very far, in fact not far at all. He guessed that all his weapons had been stashed into the previous room, so Sam hadn't been able to pick the lock of the chains, nor did he have the strength to break the chain, seeing as the chain was pretty thin and pliable. As the cowering grabbed his attention, Dean stopped advancing and turned towards Bobby who was still shock still in the same spot.

Soon enough, Bobby came out of his stupor and slowly walked towards Dean. The whimpering coming from the boy increased as he tried to cower more into the wall. Dean looked at Bobby, both at a loss of what to do. Then Bobby motioned to speak to him and hopefully get through while Bobby ran out and grabbed the thermal blanket that they had packed, to warm Sam when he was ready.

Keeping his voice to a bare minimum, was almost killing Dean since all he wanted to do was rush up to his brother and take him home but he couldn't risk damaging his brother anymore than what was already evident from his brother's face. Slowly moving towards him and keeping his voice to little more than a whisper, he tried to get through to his brother.

"Hey Sammy! Shh! I've got you! It's Dean! It's ok! I won't let anything hurt you! You trust me, don't you?"

When the whimpering didn't seem to quiet down, Dean looked at Bobby and received a nod of encouragement. Without moving, Dean continued his placating.

"Hey kiddo! Can you hear me?"

He was rewarded with a soft plea of "please don't hurt me!"

Swallowing the painful lump that had grown in his throat, Dean slowly made his way to Sam's side, all the while keeping his voice soft with Bobby picking up Sam's… no Dean's jacket and the old smelly backpack containing a shotgun, a set of keys, his knife and a textbook, obviously the backpack was Sam's and Bobby had to bite back a chuckle at the thought that Sam would never change, always lugging a textbook around.

Turning his attention back to Dean, he saw that the older boy had finally made his way to his brother, and was gently hugging him, tears finally sliding out of both boys' eyes. Sam was still locked in a haze and didn't seem to recognize that his brother had come for him. He was just exhausted and seemed to realize that the warmth his body was getting was safe, and had leaned into his brother.

Soon, between the two of them they had managed to tear off the flimsy chains from its hinges and raised Sam to his feet. After having the weight taken out from under him, almost five times, Dean, as always, realized that one of Sam's ankles had been broken and that added to the fact that the kid was completely malnourished made it very hard for Sam to walk on his long legs.

Although, Bobby and Dean had no trouble to carry the kid between them and slowly take him out to the rough stretcher that Bobby had prepared with the help of some twigs, as long as they ignored the cries of utter pain that escaped Sam's mouth sometimes. If they didn't, they would not even dare to touch his face with the gentlest of hands for fear of hurting him even more.

After what seemed like forever, the three of them reached the spot where the Impala was waiting patiently. Getting Sam into the backseat of the car, proved to be much more troublesome since Sam had indeed grown taller than Dean despite Dean's objections years ago when Sam was still short enough to be called short buzz by a towering Dean.

Bobby had to fold Sam's legs from under him which seemed to put the wrong pressure on his ankles and they snapped even more in the process of pushing him in, eliciting another cry from the boy's mouth.

Slowly and painfully, Dean pulled the Impala out of its spot so as not to jar his brother anymore than necessary. Although Bobby and Dean had made up their minds to take their charge to the hospital, a moment of Sam crying in his unconscious state of mind for things not to hurt him, they decided that they didn't want to scare Sam more by putting him in the presence of strangers. At length, for what seemed to Bobby who was occupying shotgun with one hand in the back to keep Sam from falling off the backseat, forever, they reached the motel and while Bobby was distracting the receptionist so he wont catch a glimpse of what he might easily think of a bloody corpse, Dean painstakingly reached in the back and gave his brother a lift into the room and by habit laid him gently down on the bed farthest from the door.

Soon, Bobby joined Dean in gently sponging off the blood and grime from Sam's body and applying various antiseptic creams and salves on his body. All this time, Bobby expected Dean to cry out in rage at Sam's condition, or in joy and relief that they found him but he was only rewarded with an intense look of determination and gentleness that he reserved for his brother.

After swiping all the grime from Sam's face and body, the two older hunters were finally able to get a good look at what the last couple months had done to the youngest. Cheekbones sharply prominent under dark ringed eyes and an almost skeletal body , flushed cheeks indicating a fever that riddle him from god knows when, as well as the big gashes that were present from place to place did nothing to assuage their worries.

Finally deciding that it would be best to take Sam to the hospital since they didn't know how to treat injuries coupled with near starvation Dean was just about to slip his arms under his bony brother, while Bobby waited with the door slightly open on the lookout to see if anybody could spot them, when they were rewarded with a wide awake Sam screaming as he sat up, clearly head butting Dean in between his eyes.

Bobby just had enough time to register Dean's attempt at playing Superman by flying clear across Sam's bed before, he shut the door, knowing that Sam's yell must have attracted some attention from the motel lobby. Dean, who was shaking his head to clear off the stars, grunted and slowly turned his attention to Sam at the same time as Bobby and they both found him, eyes wide open, swallowing huge mouthfuls of air that didn't seem to be reaching his lungs and scrambling on the bed right up to the head taking the blankets and the gauze that was on him and throwing them on the floor, while he seemed to be searching for something with his hand.

As Bobby tended to a shallow cut on Dean's forehead as he banged it on the side table, he took a weary look at Sam who had a wild look in his dark ringed eyes, a small pocket knife that had been left there by Dean which just a minutes ago, Dean had used to cut some bandages, before he took at look at his surroundings.

His eyes, still wide with fear, his chest heaving as he still tried to get air into his lungs, he slowly turned to the two hunters at the foot of the strange bed. What little air he had managed to get in him, seemed to leave as he found himself breathless again. Dean never looked at him with such love and gentleness in any of the visions before. Was Dean really here? The slow albeit watery smile that stretched across Dean's face confirmed it. Maybe, just maybe, his brother really had found him. He had kept his promise this time.

**A/N: Well that's all for now. PLEASE REVIEW**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So sorry for the longest delay ever. My computer crashed and I lost all the files. URGH! ****So to satisfy you guys, I tried to make this one a bit longer. Hope you all like it.**

**Anyways, moving, special thanks to:**

**Jazmingirl: **im really really really trying hard! Please bear with me!

**Angel smile101: **Im thinking about adding them.

**MysteryMadchen: **Thanks soooo much. That means a LOT to me!

**LizMary96: **Will try my best!

**ShinigamixGirl: **Haha! My thoughts exactly lol!

**Eggylaine: **Wow my story made you stop watching something that you love! Im honored! TAKE THAM TMNT

**Cutie088: **Wow! Gotta love the emotions!

**JAMESANDJENSEN4EVR: **I know same here, and im worse off than you. I dun have ANY siblings! *sigh*

**H.P. ObsessedMuggle: **HAHA I most certainly do. HAHA…ill try VERY hard not to keep yuou in that position, but its sooo darn tempting

**Darkorangecat: **YAY I made someone cry! Wow, I shouldn't be this happy. Lol. Glad you liked it!

**.jared: **yes he is! YIPPEE! I did a victory dance when I wrote that in lol. Totally rock! HIGH 5! Xxhugsxx

**Bylvie: **thanks!

**Skag trendy: **Aww I know! I wanted to pile more and more but then I decided this is enough to make people wince lol! AND YOU DID! Lol

**Sentarla: **haha yeah the knife! Glad you liked it!

**RedDragen: **Yeah I hope this chapter clears it up for you!

**Star Mage1: **What can I say, I love evil!

**Vonnie836: **Aww thanks so much!

**EdwardCullenBringingSexyBac: **That's for me to know and for you to find out! TEEHEE!

**And thanks to all those, who read it and liked my story.**

**Now Im sure you're eager to get on with it…what's stopping you? Oh right me! Well enjoy!**

Soon after that little incident, Sam promptly passed out and Dean and Bobby were able to squeeze Sam's long and gangly but weightless body onto the backseat of the Impala and Dean had just gotten into the driver's seat when the tight grip on his collar stopped him and he caught Sam's panicked eyes from the rear mirror. By the time Dean could turn off the engine and get out of the car and Bobby could calm Sam down, Sam had managed to get out the door and run back to the motel. Although, with his weakened body he didn't get very far before Dean and Bobby caught up to him outside their room. Not wanting to create more of a scene or panic Sam even more, Bobby quickly opened up the room, and Sam immediately went into the bathroom, and released all the bile that was building up behind his throat.

Dean went in after his brother while Bobby stood outside with a glass of cold water and cloth soaked in more cold water. Dean was finally able to calm his brother, with some soothing words and gentle rubbing on his back. Bobby handed Dean the wet rag and the glass and Dean held the glass while Sam drank it hungrily. With gentle admonishments to slow down so he doesn't choke on the water, Bobby and Dean managed to get Sam onto the bed farthest away from the door, as was Dean's rule. After the shivering had stopped, Sam croaked the first words in months.

"No hospital." He wheezed out, looking at Dean with unfocused eyes before slipping back into in to the black void. Stunned and overwhelmed by the sudden change in their plans, Dean almost dizzy fell onto the bed near Sam's and ran his hand through his brother's hair, to give him what little solace he could, anything to smooth those wrinkles of pain that now crinkled around his brother's eyes and on his forehead.

Bobby, running a hand through his face, sat down on the other bed and looked up at Dean.

"Now what?"

Dean shrugged, finally turning his face away from his brother's face which was peaceful now thanks to Dean's ministrations. "You heard him. No hospital I guess."

"Yeah but Dean, he needs the medical attention, we can't deal with all those injuries all by ourselves Dean."

Dean got up in rage. "Hey, I've been _dealing_ with my brother my whole life. You don't want to deal with it, you don't have to. But don't tell me that I cant look after my brother."

Bobby stared at him calculatingly, not quite surprised by the outburst although quite angered by it, but the guilty look on Dean's face stopped him from telling the boy what was on his mind.

_God, he must be feeling terrible right now to find his charge, his brother like that._

Slowly, Bobby nodded. "Alright, you got it. We'll patch him up right here."

Dean sank down beside Sam once more his head in his hands. "Im sorry Bobby. I don't know what came over me. I…" He looked up when he felt a weight on his shoulder.

"Don't go apologizing to me now son. Let's take care of your brother first." When he was rewarded by a watery smile and a nod from the Winchester, he took his hand from Dean's shoulder and asked him for the car keys.

Desperate to have someone with him to help him with Sam, Dean got off the bed with the same speed as before. "What, Bobby? Where you going? What do you need the ride for?"

Bobby smiled, amused at the rapid volley of questions. "Relax kid! We may not want to go to the hospital, but we sure as hell need some hospital supplies. Im just gonna go sneak some supplies from the hospital near the university." When Dean relaxed and turned his attention to his sleeping brother. Bobby gently approached him again. "I take it you don't want to call Sam's friends and that lady as of yet?"

Dean shook his head mutely, tugging at the blankets that covered his gangly brother. Bobby nodded in understanding and with a clap on Dean's shoulders and another look at Sam's flushed and sweaty face, he was out the room.

Dean didn't know how long he waited for any sign of life from his brother's sweaty face while wiping his brow with the cool compress that Bobby had handed to him earlier. But the next thing he knew that the door had been opened by Bobby who was carrying a cardboard carton covered with his jacket in one hand and a pizza box in the other, and when Dean looked out the open door, he saw the sky had long darkened.

"Figured we need some sustenance too. I got some soup for Sam too; let's see if he can keep it down." Bobby said, removing some gauze bandages, an IV line, some painkillers and sedatives from the carton, laying them on the other bed. "Did you try to get a hold of your dad again?"

Dean looked up at him with a hard look in his eyes. "I don't think he wants to be bothered Bobby."

Bobby knew that, because he had just called John while he was out and ripped him a new one on his answering machine. Soon, they had Sam as cleaned up as they could get and his unconscious state served them better to stitch up the big gash that extended from below his neck all the way to his waist. Slipping a painkiller was harder though since, Sam was still running on an empty stomach that in the end, the older men decided to forsake it, as hard as it was, seeing the lines forming on Sam's face. With that taken care of, Bobby and Dean munched on the pizza that Bobby had brought, while Bobby sifted through Sam's journal again and Dean kept a watchful eye on his brother.

An hour turned to four and Bobby had stretched out on Dean's bed after Dean's determination not to leave his brother's side, while Dean himself had unconsciously dozed off on the chair next to Sam's bed. A piercing cry shattered the stillness of the room and both Bobby and Dean woke up to see Sam, waking up in a cold sweat with terror in his eyes.

While Bobby stood completely still in order to not alarm the young man his eyes fixated on the fearing look on Sam's face, Dean moved towards Sam, his eyes drawn to the red hue spreading rapidly on his brother's chest, the sutures clearly torn apart by Sam's sudden arrival into wakefulness. But the words from Sam's mouth stopped him.

"I was dreaming?"

Dean mutely nodded, tears blurring his vision.

"You actually found me? You're real right? You're not…you're not the Dean who has been with me for the past…for all this time, right? Please, tell me you aren't. I can't deal with that Dean anymore." Sam begged Dean, his voice hitching, still hoarse from all the screaming.

Dean, confusion marring his features, looked at Bobby then turned back to Sam, and shook his head.

Sam nodded, accepting that comfort for now and laid back down on the pillow, tears streaming down his face though he tried to hide that from the two men in the room.

Tentatively, Dean walked up to the bed and sat down beside Sam, missing the wince that came up on his brother's face as he came near him and sat beside him. Dean looked at Sam for a long time wishing for his brother to just look at him but Sam, was too busy hiding his bruised and tear-stained face from his brother. Finally, Sam managed to look at his brother with those same eyes as Dean remembered when Sam used to beg for a clear cut answer as to why they didn't have a mom back when he was in preschool, and Dean pulled Sam into a hug. Sam broke, months of torture finally pouring out of his heart and his eyes and Dean, just like he had always done, rocked his brother and smoothed his hair, tears streaming down his own eyes, while Bobby stood in a corner, giving his thanks to everything holy, swallowing the painful lump in his throat and rubbing at his burning eyes.

Finally Sam's sobs subsided and Dean managed to lay him down on his back. When Sam's puffy eyes finally opened, Sam looked at his own body and gave out a sigh before whispering softly, "I guess I should get cleaned up." Dean nodded, swiping at the tears and patted Sam on the knee before getting up. "I'll go get the needles. Looks like you busted the sutures again."

Sam nodded, as he slowly got up to a sitting position. When Dean returned, Sam held his hand out and Dean looked at him confused until Sam replied, almost hesitantly. "Could you please hand me the kit, so I can stitch myself up?"

"Wh...What…you wanna stitch yourself up? Dude, Im not planning on leaving you out of my sight, let alone stitch yourself up which is pretty much impossible. Believe me, I've tried." Dean said, in disbelief while Bobby looked incredulous at the mere suggestion of Sam stitching himself up.

Dean and Sam argued back and forth but for some reason, Sam wouldn't allow Dean to come near him with a needle.

"No Dean, I can handle it just give me the supplies. I've been stitching myself up for a couple years now." That admission, brought out Dean well-hidden guilt but in the form of rage.

"Damnit Sam, NO! I won't allow it! You could hurt yourself you stupid idiot! I don't need any of your macho showdowns. Now sit still while I stitch your damn chest up."

At Dean's words, Sam's face completely crumpled and he immediately fell on his bed, his body shaking with, if Dean was not mistaken, pure and utter terror. Whimpering, Sam had pushed his way to the edge of the bed and curled into himself begging for Dean to spare him. His body was shaking so much that Dean and Bobby could hear his teeth chattering. Dean could see from the back of Sam's neck that he had broken out in a cold sweat. Turning to Bobby, Dean had only one question in his mind, what the hell had that thing done to him to make him afraid of his own brother?

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Wanna send me flowers? Wanna burn my ****computer? Review please! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So sorry about the delay. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Special mention must go to snsw25kr14 for taking the time to review each chapter in the same night! Hope I didn't disappoint :D **

**Reviews are love. – Anjel**

Eyes wide open and staring with fear at him was an image Dean didn't know if he could possibly ever forget. Cautiously nearing Sam, with hands raised, he sat near him but Sam hadn't moved an inch. When Dean tugged him close though, all hell seemed to break loose. Sam shot off the bed and practically crawled his way to the door, but was thankfully stopped by Bobby. Lashing out at him, Sam turned to the bathroom and all Dean and Bobby could hear was the decisive click of the lock and Sam's sobs.

Frustrated and a bit scared of the reaction he got, Dean grabbed his jacket and before Bobby could stop he was out the door and running away. Dean didn't know how far he ran, but by the time he stopped, his t-shirt underneath his jacket was sticking to his body, and his legs were shaking from the overexertion. Sliding down lithely onto a park bench, he tilted his head up to the blazing sun, and shut his eyes, willing for an answer to come as how to deal with his brother.

"Dee I wanna go on the swings! Push me!" Cried a squeaky voice and Dean sat up with a jolt. Looking towards the direction of the voice he saw a small boy of maybe four with wild blond curls tugging the hand of a ten year old boy who was rolling his eyes but Dean could see the affectionate smile that threatened to take over.

He watched the boys for awhile, lost in his own thoughts when he was shocked to see the younger boy running towards him and the older trying to catch up with him. As the younger one passed by him and was about to step on the road, Dean cleanly swiped him before a car on the road made a run for it. Depositing the squirming boy on to the older boy's arm, Dean didn't miss the relief and the apprehension that was now present in the older boy's gaze.

"Hi! My name is Jakey! Who are you?" Cried the boy, while his brother tried to shush him.

"Hi Jakey, my name is Dean." Dean said kneeling towards Jake, without wavering his easy smile and gaze from the older boy behind him.

"Hey my brother's name is Dean too. Right Dee?" He asked, blue eyes widened, as he turned to look at his brother. "He is way bigger than me. He is…um...What's the number that comes after nine?"

Dean chuckled and held out a hand towards his namesake who had a firm grip on his brother. "Hello, ten-year-old big brother."

The younger boy just nodded with a slight smile gracing his features, not willing to relinquish the tight grip he had managed on his squirmy brother who was already dragging him towards the swing again.

"You taking good care of your little brother there?"

The younger Dean nodded, "as always" he replied smoothly as though no one should have a doubt about that, but Dean knew the feeling. Watching the two boys walk away, Dean realized that no matter what, he shouldn't leave Sam by himself and hastily scrambled off the seat and sped towards the motel to be with his brother.

Getting into his motel room, he was rewarded by a furious and bloody Sam slouched on the bed and Bobby, clutching his head in annoyance and frustration, locked in a fierce yelling contest.

"Look, there are people dying there and I don't care what happens I am finishing this tonight."

"Oh Yeah Sam. Good luck with that. Why don't you try getting off that bed and get to the door first without putting an imprint of your face on the floor? How is that for finishing tonight?" Bobby countered.

"ENOUGH!" Dean panted, looking in at the sights that surrounded him. He immediately regretted the pitch at which he had yelled, as he seemed to have sent Sam into another mild panic attack but before he could do anything about it, Sam schooled his features into a dangerous coolness.

Gritting his teeth, he turned to Bobby. "No one is finishing anything. Got it?" Bobby removed his cap and scratched his head, nodding his understanding.

Dean turned to Sam, being careful to lower his voice a couple notches. "Sammy! Get in the bed, please!"

It seemed to do the trick and Sam reluctantly sank back against the wall.

"Look! Let's think this through logically! Sam, the disappearances happen exactly once a month and we still have two days until it happens. You're no good going out there right now kid!" Dean stopped short, at the icy glare his brother shot his way.

"Let me ask you this. Do any of you know how to kill this thing?" Bobby looked at Dean apprehensively. "All we know is it's a Scandinavian ritual."

Sam smirked, "And do any of you chuckleheads know what the ritual entails?"

Dean surprised at Sam's snarky attitude scowled. "No need to get snappy Sam. What does the ritual entail?"

"The ritual takes two days to be cast. The thing's gonna strike in two days."

Dean and Bobby were both speechless, before they said in unison. "Alright, so teach us how to do the ritual."

Sam stared at both of them in shock at first, before he scoffed and shook his head. "I can't just teach it to you in a couple hours.

"Well…tough. You ain't going out there." Dean yelled back.

"Well…tough. I ain't letting more people die. You know, I _am_ good enough to do this Dean. I don't make the same mistakes twice." Sam replied, weariness creeping into his face and voice.

The older hunters were confused at this remark. Dean crossed the room, and sat down beside his brother and laid a gentle hand on his bruised back.

"Sammy! Why would you think that I don't think you are good enough to do this?" Dean asked, afraid of what he might hear.

Sam looked straight ahead, avoiding Dean's eyes. "That's not what is important now. The ritual needs to start at sundown, which is in two hours; it will take us an hour to just get there. So pack your stuff, if you are coming. Ill wait in the car for ten minutes, after that I'm gone." Before anyone could say anything, Sam dragged himself out the door.

Bobby shook his head muttering about goddamn stubborn Winchesters and went around collecting his gear.

Dean swallowed, "Bobby where you going?" He whispered, still in shock.

"I guess to watch your brother kill the damn thing."

Five minutes later, found Dean locking the car while Bobby hesitantly got into the front seat. He couldn't convince Sam to take his usual spot. Sam sullenly stared out blankly, his throbbing and bloody head leaning against the cool glass of the window. Dean turned from his seat to look at Sam.

"Sam! Please man! Don't do this. I already lost you once."

Sam determinedly closed his eyes, effectively bringing an end to the conversation and Dean had no choice but to drive out the parking lot towards the woods in search of the creature.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: First of all REALLY sorry for the delay. Wont bore you with the details. I sincerely hoped you enjoy this chapter. And as always, reviews are love**

**Anjel**

Dean wasn't used to taking orders from anyone, especially his younger brother. Sam, wasn't used to giving out orders, he never did, as far as Dean knew. Here, Sam seemed to be in his element giving orders left and right, his voice so powerfully commanding despite his physical weakness that even Bobby followed gobsmacked.

"Alright, Dean…take my journal, and put up the sigils I have marked EXACTLY 200 metres from here. Bobby, draw a salt line big enough to hold two people and whatever you do NOT look that thing in the eye." Sam commanded, his shaking voice betraying the confidence in his words.

"What are you gonna do, Sammy?" Dean asked, already fearing the answer.

Sam turned towards him but didn't meet his eyes. "Im gonna stop that thing."

Dean swallowed, and set about drawing the sigils, trying to think of a way to stop Sam from killing the creature by himself.

After a half hour, Dean and Bobby were firmly manhandled by a weakening Sam into the salt line.

"Sam please, it took Dad, Caleb and Bobby to kill one of these. You can't do this by yourself Sam." Dean pleaded, as Sam pushed them in the circle, and waited to summon the creature to the woodlands near the river.

"Yeah well! Tough. You got one job and that's that. You ain't ready to do it; you get outta here and drive off, no looking back or you stay here and try not to get me killed. Got it?"

And with that, he shut his eyes, and sliced open his palm, to lure the creature to where he was standing. Within direct eye contact to Dean and Bobby but far enough so the creature won't be able to see them. Although the salt lines were enough protection, Sam had discreetly made Dean paint sigils outside the salt lines, which the creature would not be able to cross, or use its powers across. That way Bobby and Dean would not be affected. But that put them in the position of not being able to kill the creature as the chant would also not work across the sigils.

"Now you listen good, Dean. Whatever you do, you do NOT cross the circle until I finish the creature off. If it senses another person, it will finish me off and I hope to god you don't want that." Sam sneered, his eyes betraying the fear he felt inside bared for Dean to see.

Hurt, Dean nodded choking down the bile and the bitter words of anger that threatened to spill out and turned back to get inside the circle with Bobby, just as a growl shook the forest.

A fire crept up in Sam's eyes, like the one Dean saw many times when Sam was a kid and wanted to prove something to his teasing older brother. Sam sliced some more of his hand, letting more blood seep out onto a wooden bowl he had placed on the ground and started chanting something that Bobby was surprised to find the young boy had memorized. All three hunters caught sight of the monster stepping out of the woods. Its furry brown hair, matted with blood, its gleaming red eyes, finding Sam's hazel ones.

Sam growled at the creature as he sliced his dirty arm open for the blood to seep out and from the corner of his eye, he saw Dean moving towards him probably to clamp at the blood that was now gushing out in torrents.

"Dean, back off" Sam hissed before the visions took over.

_He was back in that old apartment building in __Cleveland, Ohio. Back with his dad and his brother. He watched himself tell his dad that he was leaving. He watched as the beatings began. Sharp, searing pain started on his lower back and Sam wished it would stop but he knew they would only get worse. _

Angry red welts, started appearing on Sam's back, the blood seeping into his pale white shirt and Sam's eyes was back from the haze that filled them a couple seconds ago.

Sam's dirty hand went up to his face to swipe at the tears that had fallen out and the fatigue that had set in. His eyes on the bloody bowl at his feet, he murmured. "Alright, this is just the beginning. It gets uglier. If you can, just in case I do want to kill myself, don't let me. Got it?" He spared a second to glance at Dean and Bobby. Bobby, his own eyes brimming, just nodded.

Dean watched helplessly as the haze returned in Sam's eyes.

"_I hate you Sam"_

"…_nothing but a liability…burden."_

"…_you'll never find happiness."_

"…_you killed Mom."_

"_..demon should have killed you instead."_

_The words blurred for Sam, sending one clear message to his heart…that he didn't deserve to live. _

Sam quietly sobbed, and reached for the knife. Dean hesitated for a minute horrified at what Sam was going to do, but started yelling at Sam, hoping his brother would hear him.

"SAMMY! Please…drop the knife." Dean screamed, one foot of his inching close to the edge of the salt line.

That scream brought Sam back to consciousness and without sparing a glance at Dean he started the chant that would kill the creature. When he paused to let some more blood out from himself, Dean's pleading voice reached him through the pain.

Dean looked up at Sam's grimy and bloody face and with tears in his voice and eyes he pleaded at his younger brother. "Sammy please!!! Let me help. Please man. Don't do this by yourself."

"Look I said back off! Im not incapable of hunting anymore. I've done it by myself before and I can do it again. You either keep me from offing myself or you leave right now." Sam growled louder now. Dean looked at the pure authority firing from Sam's eyes and was struck by how many times his dad had cowed him with that same look. _Man would dad be proud at him now!_ Dean thought and he could do nothing but obey.

More blood-letting and more chanting continued for about two minutes before Sam was pulled back into that nightmare.

_Sam was twelve when he had the sudden urge to join a basketball team and thought, Dean could ease his dad into signing the permission form. Dean promised that he would, with a sneer and that night spoke to Dad behind closed doors. Two minutes later they came out, their eyes spitting fire._

"_I can't believe you would rather waste time playing soccer while your brother and I care so much about safety." John spat, his large hands already reaching for his belt, while Dean's reached for the knife on his bed._

It was Bobby who screamed this time, because Dean's voice was caught in his throat, as he saw more welts appearing on his brother's back, drawing blood, as a large patch of red spread across his chest and stomach, as if he was shot or stabbed.

Bobby tried desperately, to get through to Sam, while Sam screamed for Dean to stop.

Snapping out of the shock, Dean broke away from Bobby's hold on his shirt and ran out to Sam, while shooting at the creature with salt. As the creature dissipated, Dean grabbed Sam just as he fell. Sam, shoved Dean aside back into the salt circle, and before Dean could blink, he called up the creature. This time he was prepared. Before the creature could send a vision at him, Sam murmured the last of the chants. The Molgor, for a second seemed to realize that its life was over; its eyes round with shock and fear, and disappeared, leaving a trail of smoke behind.

Sam slumped back on a nearby tree, one hand covering his stomach, barely stalling the blood that now flowed in rivulets.

"About time" he whispered, the pain in his chest and stomach coming back with a vengeance, nearly blinding him.

Dean once more broke away from the circle and slipped his hands around Sam, hoisting him up, as Bobby who had followed Dean out, caught Sam's other shoulder. Sagging back against the two older hunters, Sam glared at Dean.

"Damnit Dean I told you to stay away. Why the hell did you have to stick your nose in this? I almost missed it. Why couldn't you just listen to me just once?" Sam hissed.

Dean looked at Sam, not quite believing Sam's words. "Are you kidding Sam? You were screaming for me man! I couldn't just stand there let you do this by yourself. You were in pain Sammy, and you were practically screaming for me."

Sam huffed, "Yeah well I have done that tons of times in the past years since I came here. I used to wake up from nightmares screaming for my brother. I was screaming for you when I was being torn apart by a wendigo. You didn't come then. Why start now?"


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: here is the next instalment guys. Hope you have a good read I managed to make it a bit longer this time Tell me what you think please.**

Dean's world seemed to spin at what came out of Sam's mouth. Guilt took over him, and a deep ache rose in his chest. Bobby saw the hurt settle into Deans eyes before guilt set in, but he was distracted by a moan from Sam and looked over to see Sam's knees buckling. Bobby ran over to catch the boy, screaming for Dean.

Dean, concentration wavered, looked down at Sam and ran to him, laying him gently onto his knees. Sam's wheezing breaths and deep cough, brought out blood from his lungs and fear into Dean's heart.

Dean kneeled before Sam, gently taken his head onto his lap, while Bobby clamped down on Sam's chest and stomach, eliciting a scream of pain from Sam, which only stopped as unconsciousness took over.

"Dean! We've got to take him to the hospital…NOW! DEAN!" Bobby screamed, and snapped Dean out of his funk.

Dean nodded, and together with Bobby hooked a hand under the younger boy's shoulder and hoisted him up carefully, carrying him down the slope. It took them a good part of the hour, to get Sam down the hill and into the car.

Bobby hopped into the diver's seat and stepped on the gas, while Dean took a seat in the back, a shivering Sam in his hands. His eyes half open, Sam looked into hazel eyes, pleading for the pain to stop.

Dean nodded at Sam and smiled tiredly. "Its ok…I gotcha! We're taking you to the hospital. Just hang on!" Dean pleaded, as he brushed back the bloody hair from Sam's sweaty forehead with one hand, another firmly clamping part of Sam's chest and stomach.

Sam's body was cold and clammy to the touch and Sam tried desperately to swallow through the blood that had now pooled behind his throat, trying hard to breathe through the thick blood that was slowly and painfully flooding his lungs.

Sam's eyes were seemingly blank, but Dean knew it for what they were. They were the eyes of someone was broken inside and out. The eyes of someone who was mentally and physically torn apart. Sam was still caught up in the visions of what he had seen, the shock that was settling over his body, not helping matters any.

The realization hit Dean like a punch in the gut – _Sam still thinks we hate him._

"C'mon Sammy! Keep your eyes open for your Dee! Huh? You're gonna be fine…don't give in to the darkness ok! Can you do that for me?" Dean smiled, as a flicker of recognition dawned in the hazel eyes. "That's it, Sammy…you can do this…just hang on kiddo!"

Slowly and as gently as possible, Dean shifted Sam off his lap and onto the leather seats of the Impala. _His beloved car be damned._ Rolling off Sam's white…well, red undershirt, Dean stifled a cry.

The imaginary knife had done a great job in completely damaging Sam as far as Dean could see. Blood oozed out of torn tissue, like a river and no amount of clamping on Dean's part, seemed to even stall the flow, except to make Sam scream and buck wildly in pain, and desperately try to suck in as much oxygen as his blood-filled lungs allowed him.

A coughing fit, dripped more blood out of Sam, until Dean's shirt was completely soaked with Sam's blood. Panic, brought out Dean's voice, as he removed his undershirt, bunched it up and held it against the wounds. "Bobby! Step on it!"

The black beast roared through the streets, eating concrete, with dust billowing as Bobby drove to the nearest hospital.

Kaitlin was having a boring day at St. Margaret's General Hospital. Being a resident, her day usually was pretty packed but today was one of those days where you desperately missed the hustle and bustle of the emergency ward. At least they made the 48 hour shift go faster.

She did her night time rounds mechanically, a little smile here, a little "Hi" there, a round of "How you feeling today?" and a little batch of tests ordered.

Soon, life with her interns came a lot of frustration as wrong tests were ordered, the labs backed up and Kaitlin wished for that peaceful time of shift to return once again, and usually she didn't have to wait very long.

But tonight, those dreams of returning to a slower pace were shot to hell the minute those ward doors opened.

The tires squealed the car weaved as Bobby struggled to bring the car into a lot in the hospital. No sooner did the wheels stop turning, that Bobby killed the engine, threw open his door and opened the back door. Dean was still trying to control the bleeding, whereas Sam…Sam's face, was pale and clammy, his fingers tight around Dean's wrist.

Bobby left the boys and ran out to the front door of the hospital. He stepped in the door, almost ran into the security before he bellowed. "We need some help out here."

He didn't have to wait long before a horde of interns, nurses and doctors rushed outside with a gurney.

Dean had laid Sam across the seat, and managed to get out of the car. He turned to the other side, where Bobby was returning with some help, and he was glad that he didn't have to do this alone.

Being a resident, meant that you looked at blood and gore every single day of your career. So you've gotta be careful that you can handle it well, and Kaitlin could swear to the heavens that she could. Hell…she had held a beating heart in her hand, during her surgical rotations a couple years ago. Steeling herself for yet another drunken car accident or a roadside mugging, she followed the capped man, outside ordering a gurney along the way.

Nothing quite prepared for the sight though. As she neared the big black car, she could make out a man, standing outside an open door, hands inside, pressing onto something. She was about to order him out of her way, when she caught sight of the blood dripping out of his hands and the blood smeared on his shirt. Alarmed, she looked up to face him. The pleading and the haunted look he gave her would haunt her for the rest of her life. With a quick decision, she got into the car through the other door, and surveyed the damage.

The boy was no older than her youngest brother, maybe 22 or 23 from his build, but the hair and the vulnerable, pleading look in his hazel eyes made him look like a fifteen year old. She couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her mouth, as she looked at the gash in his chest and stomach. Years of practice soon took over, for which she was glad, as she snapped the nurses and interns back into action with a bark of another set of orders. She got out of the way to let the interns carry the boy onto the gurney, and ignored the cries that emanated, that were punctuated with that horrific gurgling in his chest.

She jumped over to the other side, to the other man who looked lost, drenched in his friend's blood. With a quick word of encouragement to him, and a nod of acknowledgement to the capped gentleman, she ran inside as a nurse behind her, let the two men inside the hospital.

_This was gonna be a loooong day!_

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Review pls.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Merry Christmas and a happy new year to all! I know its been a long wait and I hope you;ll enjoy this chapter. Its been hard because I have no medical knowledge, so this is basically what ive heard from tv. Forgive me. **

Kaitlin ran in to the hospital behind the gurney. "He's losing too much blood. I need a saline line on him yesterday and start a blood match. Try getting that bleeding to stop. Start a central line, get CBC and lytes down to the lab, and –." She broke off, when Sam started convulsing.

Behind her she could hear the young man who brought her patient in cry out and reach for his friend but the older man held him in place and for that she was grateful. "Alright, Gimme a gram of epi." She yelled as she caught a hold of Sam's legs to stop them from thrashing. She was given a needle which she inserted into his thigh, stopping the convulsions.

"Vitals are dropping. He's bottoming out and fast" cried a nurse by her patient's bedside.

"Don't you give up now" she whispered, before turning back to the two men still watching the proceedings. "What's his name?" She questioned, harsher than intended.

She was already turning to the interns and ordering them to get the two men out of the room, when she heard "His name is Sam" before angry voices faded into the background.

Bobby was sick of walking out all the way to the grimy cafeteria teeming with white coats, for the sixth time that morning, to try and force something down Dean's gullet. They had been in the waiting room for nearly 12 hours. The minute the lady doctor caught a view of Sam, in the backseat of the Impala, she had had him wheeled away for a myriad of surgeries, having Dean sign millions of papers. Twelve hours gone with no news and Dean's patience was running thin, both with the doctors and nurses, who refused to give any information regarding his brother and with their dad who still refused to pick up his phone. Bobby had to forcefully take away the boy's phone, and walk down to the cafeteria with it, where he knew Dean won't follow him, not without getting the needed information about his brother first.

Getting a thermos full of black soil, which passed as caffeine, Bobby sat on one of the chairs, and pulled out his own phone hoping to call John and demand an explanation. Receiving no reply, Bobby walked back to the waiting room and took a seat beside Dean once again, preparing himself for yet another long wait.

Two hours later, Bobby nudged Dean awake as he caught sight of the doctor who had ordered Sam to be taken into surgery. Anticipating good news, both the hunters' hearts gave a jerk as they realized that they were not going to get any. The sad expression on the doctor was testament to that fact.

Still, they shot off their chairs in an instant and crowded around the young woman.

"How is he? Can I see him?" Dean asked.

Eyes darting between the desperate faces she knew this wasn't the right place to give them the news about their family. "Can we talk in my office?" she ventured, fearing that the reply she would get would undoubtedly be a no. Even as she spoke, she could see the rage in the younger man's face as his fists clenched. But as he opened his mouth to give her a reply, the older man put a hand on his shoulders and gave a slight shake of his capped head, which seemed to calm the guy down.

Dolefully, they both followed her into an office and prepared her mind as she slammed the door shut. "Mr. Pitman, your friend was brought in…" she was interrupted by the younger man. "He's my brother, Sam." He cried out.

Kaitlin gave a nod of assent before being interrupted again, "This is Dean, Sammy's brother and Im their uncle Bobby. Now that that's out of the way, what can you tell us about Sam?" He said with an air of authority obviously not used to straying from the business at hand.

Kaitlin paused, "Before I tell you anything I need to know what happened to your brother." She asked, focusing on Dean.

Dean threw Bobby a look. "I…uh…well my brother went missing a couple months ago and his friend called me. I managed to find him at some ramshackle house when this guy in a ski mask just came in and well he got the best of me. Stabbed Sammy with a knife and ran off with it. That's when I brought him to the hospital and called my uncle."

Kaitlin ran through the situation in her mind, but she knew that the young man was not lying about finding his brother in a state of disarray.

Taking a deep breath, she started again, "Your brother was admitted here with a severe case of dehydration and malnutrition. My guess is that his kidnappers didn't want to waste time feeding him. The hypothermia that had sent in, wasn't quite alarming, you seemed to have fixed that problem for us. But we will be monitoring him closely. The knife punctured his left lung, quite close to the heart which let blood into the lungs. This compromised his breathing. We are still trying to get the internal bleeding to stop. Dr. Larsen, a cardiopulmonary surgeon, one of the best actually, is working on your brother with his team right now."

"Sam also has mucus in the lungs which suggests persistent pneumonia, which is adding distress to his breathing. Do you think that could be caused by the room, where you found your brother?" She asked, hoping it wasn't one of those biotoxins injected into his body, which was masking as pneumonia.

Dean remained silent, still shocked by what the doctor was laying in front of them. "Well, Sam was found in a log cabin deep in the woods, and he's been missing since September last. He was found with the clothes he was wearing last. He didn't have a warm place during the winter."

Kaitlin nodded in understanding. "Sam is breathing with the aid of a ventilator now, which if left longer could worsen the pneumonia. We've started Sam on a broad spectrum of antibiotics to help fight the infection."

We found a lot of bruises, probably because of the physical abuse. Just as a warning the police might want to talk to you about that. I am also concerned about brain damage since he had a lot of lacerations around his skull including a hairline fracture in his skull, which thankfully wasn't fatal. My main point of concern is that he has swelling around his brain and cerebral haemorrhaging. If this continues, the swelling could become dangerous. This combined with the high fever he is spiking right now could lead to brain damage. Dr. Roslin is in surgery with your brother as we speak, along with Dr. Larsen, trying to get the bleeding to stop, before it causes Sam to lose more blood." She was winded by the time she finished her long speech and the desperation on the faces of Sam's family, weighed down on her heavily.

"I know this must be very hard for you to hear right now and Im so sorry that I cant give you anymore information on Sam, until I hear myself, hear about his surgery. I just thought, any news might help."

By now both Dean and Bobby had slumped down onto her hard backed chairs before Dean ran a hand over his ragged face. "He is going to be ok? I mean you said you could stop the bleeding? Right?" Seeing the pity on the doctor's face, Dean's voice broke as his eyes swam with tears. "No. No. You can't give up on him. He…he has to be alright." He turned to Bobby, "Bobby he has to be alright. I can't do this without him. He…Oh god."

Bobby turned to the doctor for help in convincing him, but receiving no help, he was forced to do the job himself. "He will be alright Dean. He always comes back to us. Remember that time; your dad lost him at the mall? Huh – Dean look at me. Sammy came back all on his own and he was only three. He's a fighter. He won't give up. He lasted almost eight months on- well he lasted eight months." Bobby broke off as he realized that the doctor was still with them.

He was rewarded with Dean calming himself with a deep breath. Dean looked up at Bobby, eyes set with determination. "Yeah!" he smiled slightly at the memory of a chubby three year old Sam describing the attack to his dad in perfect detail, as far as his three year speaking abilities allowed him to. "Sorry Bobby. He'll be fine. He just needs time. He'll be –" He broke off as he faced the doctor, her eyes unusually swimming with tears.

"Im so sorry. I…I admire the fact that you can be so brave for him and miracles happen but I don't want to give you false hope."

"False hope, no miss you don't know my brother. He'll be fine. He always is." Dean said, but the fear in his eyes belied the strength with which he had made that statement.

Kaitlin smiled, a slow sad smile, her tears finally spilling over and even as they did she realized she made a big mistake. She got too close with her patients – she got too emotionally attached to the young broken boy on her table, his life depending on her.

"The whole hospital is actually focussing on just keeping your brother alive at least for the next twenty four hours, hoping that it will allow his body to heal a bit and be able to withstand the multitude of surgeries that he will have to go through. And this task is proving more difficult than we thought."

Dean nodded, and blinked back the tears from his eyes.

Kaitlin got off her chair and moved towards her door. "I must go now. Ill keep you posted on Sam's condition. As soon Dr. Larsen and Dr. Roslin are finished, barring complications, you will be able to see him." She said, as she herself surreptitiously wiped the flowing tears off her cheeks. Before leaving the room, she turned back to the two men still sitting in the chairs, "Does he have any more family or friends?"

Bobby looked up in apprehension. "Why do you ask?"

"I would give them a chance to say goodbye, just in case, before it might be too late." She broke that news, and before he could see the family break, she rushed out.

**A/N: If anyone didn't catch the last name used for Dean "Mr. Pitman", Chris Pitman is(was?) one of the keyboardists for Guns N Roses.**** Also, as per 's request, Sam's on a ventilator. :D :D :D**


	24. Chapter 24

Twelve hours later, the surgeons finally came out of the sliding double doors, a grim satisfaction adorning their faces. When Dean got a look at them, he almost stumbled on his feet in an attempt to reach them fast, although Bobby wasn't too far behind.

"How is he? Will he be ok? Is he even alive? Dammit! Say something!" Dean screamed at the two whitecoats. One of them, a towering, balding, dark-eyed middle aged man, sneered unkindly, "I would if I can get in a word edge-wise."

The other, a shorter guy with salt and pepper hair with laugh lines around his blue eyes, gripped the other's elbow, "Dr. Roslin, need I remind you once again to keep your attitude in check?" Turning to Dean and Bobby, he gave an apologetic smile and his hand to shake.

"Mr. Pitman, Im Dr. Larsen, please call me Eric. Shall we step into my office, and we'll talk about your brother." Receiving a hesitant nod, Dr. Larsen then turned to his colleague. Jake, Im sure you have other patients to attend to, please hand me Sam's chart so I can explain your work to the family", he said in a voice that clearly put an end to any further arguments.

Muttering under his breath, Dr. Roslin handed over the chart and strode down the hallway. Dr. Larsen turned back to the two hunters and gave a tight smile, "it's a good thing he is my subordinate. Let's talk about your brother shall we?" he said, as they reached his office and got settled.

Without delay, the good doctor began his litany. "Now, the good news is that Dr. Roslin was able to relieve the pressure in your brother's brain and stopped the bleeding. Unfortunately, we won't know the extent of the sustained damage unless he wakes up. Now I personally worked on the laceration caused by the stab wound. Unfortunately, the pneumonia as well as the mental stress on your brother, is making it impossible for him to stop bleeding. We have managed to stem the bleeding but not stop it and unless we stop it, we can't try and fix your brother's lung. We're waiting on a blood match to come in from Chicago, which hopefully will help. Now, I know we tested both you and your uncle; Dean but unfortunately you guys are not a match. Is there any other family member who would be willing to get tested?"

"Well the boy's father could a possible match but…but his work makes him very much hard to get a hold of. Is there no other option?" Bobby replied, saving Dean the trouble.

"Well, like I said we are waiting on a blood set from Chicago but that will take some time - time which we may not be able to afford. If Sam could get the blood early, he may have better chances. But keep in mind; we are doing all we can. Sometimes, it is up to the patient to fight and usually after cases of such trauma, patients don't fight back. So, until the blood match comes and until we can fix the other injuries, I'm going to transfer him into the ICU. Talking to the patient reminding of them of better times may give him the encouragement he needs. It may allow him to recover and even become strong enough to handle the extensive surgeries he is going to need later on." The doctor smiled a sympathetic smile but his smile soon turned grim. He knew that Dean wasn't looking for reassurances. "To be honest, we're trying to keep him alive long enough for him to hear your goodbyes. We are hoping that we can atleast do that for you but it is proving very difficult. Im sorry."

**A/N: I know you have all had a long wait and this chapter may not be long enough, but I am in a terrible cusp of time in my life right now…but I promise this story will be completed!**

**Also I don't have an extensive knowledge of medicine so please forgive any errors!**


	25. Chapter 25

The world seemed to crash around Dean. It seemed hours before a nurse informed them that Sam had been shifted to the ICU. The corridor down which they were being led seemed endless. Finally arriving at a set of double doors, Dean didn't know if he wanted to go in. The double doors seemed so final. A nudge from Bobby jolted Dean and soon he couldn't wait to get inside and see his brother. The nurse, a short blond girl barely Sam's age, by the name of Hope, stopped him.

"Your brother?" She smiled at the slow nod.

"I have to warn you, there is a tube down his throat to help him breath. A monitor to maintain his heart rate and a machine to ensure his heart doesn't stop for long. His face is covered with bruises and there is a padding of gauze around his ribs. Try not to jostle him since his ribs are broken but due to the collapsed lung we are not able to tape it as tightly as they should be."

Feeling Dean tremble under her hand she added, "Talk to him. You look like someone he would listen to." With another grim smile she opened the set of doors.

Even Bobby's breath hitched. Every inch of Sam's scrawny body seemed to be covered with either bandages of wires with the exception of his now clean and very pale right arm. The amount of weight that the boy lost was obvious. _He probably weighed less than he did when he was a baby._ Finding Dean staring at his brother, Bobby pushed a chair near Dean and left the siblings alone.

Heading out to the hospital to catch his breath and say a prayer to the heavens and a curse to fate, he decided to take matters in his own hand. Calling John once again, he was not surprised to receive his voicemail again.

"John…ya idjit. How many times are you gonna try for the worst father award huh? Your son is dying and you're the only one left who even has the chance to save him and you refuse to even acknowledge it? This is not the time to think of pride man. Get here fast before your son breathes his last. He deserves at least that from you…no matter how much you pretend to hate him. He…" Bobby's voice broke and he couldn't keep the tears at bay any longer. "He's dying John! Your son is dying and if you don't save him you're gonna lose both yours sons John. We're at St. Michael's in Stanford under the name of Pitman. The doc has given us twenty four hours. I won't call again."

He slammed the phone down in anger, strode to the parked impala and stopped short. Looking at the bloodstained interior, he made up his mind. _Dean didn't need a reminder._ Calling Rufus he asked him to bring a strong cleaning agent and went back inside – confident that the next time he came out, the impala would be restored to its original state…even though the family might not be.

At first Dean didn't know what to say. For what seemed like hours he just sat there staring at his brother, afraid to touch him.

_How could I have let this happen to him? He was supposed to be my responsibility…not that he made it easy for me but…he never wanted to stop hunting. It was my stupidity that stopped him from depending on me and looking up to me for help._

_He used to need help for the littlest things, from brushing his teeth to opening his lucky charms, and he always looked up to his big brother for help. _

"Big brother never used to screw up like this, did he Sammy?" He laughed cynically, and then settled to brushing Sam's lank hair away from his pale, cold forehead. After that talking seemed to come easily.

"You know, I still remember the day mom and dad told me about you. They said Im going to get someone to play with. Right up until the day Mom went to the hospital, I wouldn't believe mom and dad that I was getting a little brother. I was expecting a little golden puppy." Dean laughed grimly at the memory.

"But the minute they put you on my lap…I knew what I had to do. It was my job to keep you safe and happy Sammy! And I couldn't ask for anything more…even though you were a little pain in the ass.

I guess that's why I lashed out at you when you wanted to leave. I guess I wasn't thinking clearly and I saw it as a betrayal…but now I know you never meant to leave me." Dean stopped as Bobby entered the room again.

"Hey Dean…why don't you go wash up." Bobby said, eyeing Dean's still bloody shirt.

"Im fine."

"Do it for your brother Dean, you don't want Sam to wake up and look at you all bloody. He's going to freak out and that's not good for him." Bobby said, his voice a tad harsh.

Dean's jaw clenched. "Bobby, the doctors don't even think he will wake-"

"Well, the doctors know how stubborn you Winchesters are….and Dean you need to have a little faith in your brother right now. It's the least you can do for him."

Dean jumped out of his seat, his eyes blazing. "Hey! I have plenty faith in him. I'm just trying to be realistic."

"The Dean I know would never get stupid pessimistic reality to get in between him and his brother. Hell, he would be pushing his brother to wake up right now." Bobby yelled, his hand fisted into the front of Dean's shirt.

Just like that Dean's eyes glazed and his body deflated. Bobby let go and Dean collapsed onto the chair, head in his hands.

"Oh God! You're right Bobby!" His eyes welling, Dean looked up at Bobby, utterly defeated.

"How do I fix this? I am supposed to be taking care of Sam. Sam always used to come through when I needed him. Now, he isn't even willing to fight for his own life. Bobby, what do I do?"

Bobby shook his head, and let his gaze slide from the desperate tear-filled eyes and onto the bed where the youngest Winchester lay wrapped up in wires, looking pale and gaunt. It unnerved him to see the boy so still, when usually he would be in perpetual motion.

Not being able to choke out an answer from the lump in his throat, Bobby stormed out to the nearby chapel and yelled and screamed at the tender eyes that held no answers for him there.

The next day, showed some improvement as the blood work from Chicago helped Sam stabilize enough for the surgeons to once again do their good work and a multiple times after that as Sam's physical conditions greatly improved.

He still, however, was caught in his own mind and was mentally broken, so he simply refused to wake up and try and recover. A multitude of infections came and went and the doctors pronounced his prognosis worsen with each passing infection.

A recent secondary bout of pneumonia had left Sam on life support and the doctors were kind enough to not pressure the family into considering other options until their father was able to come and say his goodbyes.

Dean and Bobby however, did not lose hope and would let their throats run dry, sometimes talking to Sam about good times in their childhood and making jokes, sometimes pleading for him to fight, sometimes angry at him and lashing out that he needed to fight and sometimes, apologizing.

The talking however did help in the doctors telling the family that there was a higher chance of Sam waking up since the conversations might be able to nudge him in the right direction. With rising hopes, Bobby and Dean took vigil hoping for the slightest twitch from Sam.

A week later the phone calls began from Caleb, Joshua and Pastor Jim…_none from dad. _It took them just four days to get to Palo Alto and then the rotations started. Every night, one person would go back to the motel to get a night's rest and get everyone else their necessities, while the others kept watch either by Sam's bed or outside in the waiting room.

None of the hospital staff were able to persuade them to move and finally Kaitlin had let Sam be moved to a bigger room and had brought into two extra cots all the while cursing herself for getting too attached to her patient.

Mrs. Sinclair was soon informed of Sam's condition, and she would come sit in for a few hours every day. Dean had told her most of what was going on, leaving out all the gory details, so Mrs. Sinclair would sit by Sam and placate him with the promise of his favourite dishes and reminders of Jessica hoping to pull him out of the coma.

Six weeks had passed with no change unless Dean was talking to him.

Caleb and Dean had first noticed it while Dean was getting ready to leave for a shower and Caleb had walked in to take his shift beside Sam;s bed.

"Alright Sammy! I am going to be right back from the shower. You smell enough for the both of us." Dean chuckled and turned around to talk to Caleb when he noticed Caleb staring at Sam's face.

"Caleb what's wrong?"

Caleb turned back to Dean, "Dude, whatever you said to Sam right now…say that again."

Dean turned around to fulfill the same request, when he noticed the slight wrinkling in Sam's forehead when Dean called him Sammy.

Caleb whopped in joy as he bounded into the corridor to inform the others. That happy day marked the occasion of Sam being able to breath with just a chest tube and was taken out of life support.

Since then, the guys had let Dean talk more and more to Sam, and had noticed Sam's response to Dean's voice getting stronger with each week.

On the seventh week, the surgeons had decided to schedule a final surgery to fix Sam's broken hand. After Sam was wheeled back into the room, none of the guys seemed to want to leave the room and so they had decided to celebrate Sam's last surgery.

They failed to notice the presence outside the room.

**A/N: Hey guys, I know its been a real long time. Sorry….life happened. Anyway, I am trying to speed up the process but rest assured, the story will be completed.**

**Reviews are love!**


End file.
